Learning again
by siriusblackshair
Summary: Kurt Hummel is an intern at a very famous fashion magazine. He is working 14 hour shifts and barely sleeping at night. What happens when he collapses in the middle of the street one day, and a very handsome, curly haired stranger helps him out?
1. Chapter 1

"_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M, _

_Just put your paws up 'cos you were born this way baby"_

"KURT! TURN THAT RACKET OFF!" Rachel screamed, banging on the door as she did.

"Waaaah?" Kurt sprang up, rubbing his eyes and wiping drool off his chin, shuddering. Ew, he thought, I need to shower. His door slammed open, and one Miss Rachel Berry strode in, clad in her usual sickening unicorn jumper and knee high socks, pushed the button on his alarm clock, effectively silencing Lady Gaga.

"I know we said you could choose the alarm clock music this week, but seriously? Gaga? Urgh." She wrinkled her nose for dramatic effect. Kurt rolled his eyes. Living with Rachel gave those muscles quite a good workout on a daily basis. He stretched his arms and legs out, looking like a cat, and yawned, running a hand through his bed hair, planning to catch a few more hours sleep. That's when his brain caught up with him. He took on look at the alarm clock and squealed, jumping out of bed and rushing towards the bathroom.

Rachel simply continued picking at her nails and humming to herself. This was a daily occurrence; Kurt waking up to Rachel's screeches to turn the alarm off, noticing that said alarm went off late AGAIN, rushing to the bathroom and then proceeding to work for his almost 14 hour shift of getting coffee and dry cleaning. Yep, not really the New York lifestyle he'd been hoping for, especially as he was surrounded by designers and fashion all day long, and had to ignore it all. But hopefully after this agonizing year of being an intern at one of the biggest fashion magazines around, he would be able to get a real job.

Rachel hopped off of his bed, and skipped towards the tiny kitchen they shared, making a quick smoothie to hand Kurt as he rushed out of the door. Believe it or not, but Rachel really cared about Kurt, especially since they became best friends and moved in together. She smiled when she heard him singing softly in the shower. They each only had the other person in this big city, so they both cared and relied on eachother. Which is why, when Rachel took the time to watch Kurt this morning, she was alarmed.

"Kurt! You're going to collapse! Have you seen your eyes? They're almost black! You need to sleep." She said, moving over to him and tying his tie as he struggled, attempting to button his shirt and pull his trousers up at the same time. Thinking about it, she can't remember the last time she had fallen asleep when Kurt was actually home.

"Rach, I don't have time. You know what Dylan's like." He groaned, remembering that he needed to pick up his boss' dry cleaning on the way to work aswell. He looked up to meet Rachel's caring eyes and his expression softened slightly. She was only trying to help. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, grabbing the smoothie and his shoulder bag at the same time. "I'm fine. I promise," he said, smiling and walking towards the door. Well, this was technically a lie, he wasn't fine. He had been working 14 hour days, coming home, sleeping for about 5 hours and then going back to work. All for no money aswell. Damn this had better be worth it, he thought to himself regularly, I'm expecting a bloody medal or something at the end of this year. He wiped some imaginary lint from his jacket, turned the door handle and stepped out of the apartment.

"I'll see you later" He called from the hallway, juggling his bag and coat as he tried to answer his ringing mobile. He swore when he missed the call, then reached out, attempting to balance his bags, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Hey" A voice rang out, "You are still coming to my show tonight? After my shift? You promised you'd sing with me Kurt!" Rachel stuck her head out of the door and glared at him, daring him to say no.

He hesitated. Despite what he'd said to Rachel, he wasexhausted. But you haven't sung in sooooooooo long, a voice nagged at the back of his mind. Kurt sighed deeply, gave a quick, "I'll be there" to his roommate and stepped into the elevator. His head dropped back and his eyes snapped shut, as he moved down from the 17th floor of his building. Recently, he'd been too tired to even plan his outfits anymore, and that was saying something.

All too soon, the bell dinged and he was on the main floor. It took a great deal of effort to move from his comfortable lounged position, but he made his way across the lobby, towards the front doors.

The sunlight hit Kurt's eyes hard and he squinted, using his hand to shield his vision from the burning sun as he holds him arm out.

"TAXI…TAXI!" He called, waving frantically. Yellow car after yellow car drove past.

This is NOT what he needed today.

"COME ON! I just need to get to the coffee shop and then get to work! IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT!" He shrieked to no-one in particular. People had started to edge around him, wide-eyed and a few looked quite scared.

_Breathe; don't get worked up,_ He thought to himself.

After taking a few deep breaths, he held him arm out once again, but calmly this time. His foot started tapping impatiently as the seventh yellow cab drove past without stopping. _In through your nose, out through your mouth,_ Kurt closed his eyes and breathed heavily once more.

"I hate mornings." He muttered to himself. He craned his neck and opened his eyes again, ready to bitch-glare at anyone who looked at him funny. Kurt was prepared to do anything humanely possible to get a taxi to work this morning. He had not worked through 7 months of hell at the office to be fired because he was late. However, he was caught out, as when he took at step forward; he was overcome with a feeling of nausea and light headedness, before fainting dead on the pavement.

The last thing Kurt felt was a pair of firm but soft and welcoming hands grabbing him under the armpit and hearing shocked gasps before falling into complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! A quick update! Hopefully I can keep this up. But no promises :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh and a huge huge huge huge huge thank you to my beta, Kaylee (JustCallMeObsessed) I couldn't have done this without her help and input with ideas and such. So thank you!**

**And enjoy :)**

Blurry shapes. Outlines. Dark colours. That's all Kurt could see as he blinked wearily. His first thought was, _what the hell is going on?_ The next was, _why does my head hurt so much? _And as his vision focused, his mind almost exploded with thoughts such as _SWEET LORD! Who is this angel? _

An extremely good-looking man was leaning over him, a curly almost-afro sitting on his head and glasses with thick black lenses. Kurt spent the next 30 seconds or so gaping, mouth open and all, at this beautiful person in front of him. It took another 10 seconds or so to realise that said man was waving in his face and looking extremely concerned.

"…ar me? Can you hear me? Hello?" The handsome stranger was searching his face for any signs of pain; he looked quite adorable whilst doing so, a voice at the back of Kurt's head said.

Kurt's mouth snapped shut and he turned a vibrant shade of pink. "Uhm... Sorry?" Kurt answered, brows furrowing in confusion at why this man was taking so much care of him, a complete stranger – not that he was complaining of course!

It then took a few seconds for Kurt to look around him. He was laid on the floor, shivering with a thick duffel coat behind his head. He couldn't really remember getting down here.

"What… What happened? …Why am I lying on the floor exactly?" Kurt asked the stranger, an eyebrow raised elegantly. He tried to sit up and his head started to spin. The man's hands pushed him down again gently.

"Whoa! Don't sit up yet!" handsome guy said, "You've been out cold for a few minutes. You were shouting for a taxi and you just kind of…fell." He chuckled nervously.

Kurt stared blankly at the man, and he shifted under his gaze.

"I'm Blaine." He adjusted his glasses, stuck out a hand and smiled.

_His __smile_, Kurt thought, as he sucked in a sharp breath. It was breathtaking. It lit up his eyes, made the sweetest dimples in his cheeks and he immediately became 10x more attractive.

"…Kurt." He shook the given hand cautiously. Kurt tucked his legs under him, ready to stand up, when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and helped bring him to his feet. He stumbled slightly at the sudden change and Blaine immediately put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

"You probably shouldn't… move." He told Kurt, trying to catch eye contact. Kurt avoided his gaze determinedly; from embarrassment and he knew that if he looked into Blaine's eyes, he'd ramble and humiliate himself.

It'd been so long since Kurt had been attracted to anyone. Even if he had just fainted on the guy.

"Yeah. Um, thanks. I have to go…" Kurt searched for an excuse, backing away slowly. His eyes caught sight of a taxi driving past and he stopped dead. WORK!

"Shi- No! I need to go to work! No no no NO!" Kurt cursed to himself, shaking his head. Blaine stared, an amused but confused look on his face. "Uhm… Sorry, Blaine was it? Yeah, can you tell me the nearest coffee house?"

Blaine lifted an arm and pointed to a small shop across the road, "Yep, there's one right there." The shop had a large green sign, with the words Caffeine printed on them in white, a pile of coffee beans above the 'I'… _It'll do!_ Kurt thought to himself, _as long as its coffee, Dylan should be fine._

"Right… thanks again!" Kurt smiled at Blaine, jogging over the road. _Oh god. I looked so stupid. Who faints in the middle of the street? _Kurt fumed to himself.

He had crossed the road and was almost at the door when he heard him name being called.

"Kurt! Wait up!" Blaine called from behind him, panting slightly. Kurt winced; Finn used to tell him off for walking too fast. "Let me buy your coffee. It's the least I can do… You did just faint on me after all." Blaine smirked, straightening his coat and glasses, looking amused.

Kurt searched his sparkling hazel eyes warily; they look genuine enough. He knew that trusting a stranger in New York wasn't always the best idea. He remembered the time when Rachel got an offer to hold her purse as she dug through it for money for a taxi driver. Let's just say that said purse was never seen again.

"Uhm…" Kurt hesitated; He hated accepting things like this, but then decided he was in too much of a rush to argue. "Sure, thank you." He gave a small smile, receiving a bright grin from Blaine in return. Blaine opened the door for him, letting him step inside first. _A gentleman too, _That annoying part of Kurt's brain mentioned.

They both entered the small shop, a bell clinking above them as they shut the door. It looked like another world in here. Small, comfortable chairs, bean bags and round tables in every corner. A smell of coffee and toffee floated in the air. All the customers looked happy, slurping various drinks from different sized cups, chatting away. The girl behind the counter, who looked about Kurt's age, clad in a bright green apron with the words 'Caffeine' on it, smiled as Blaine walked in. Kurt raised an eyebrow as they were both waved over excitedly by the girl.

"BLAINE!" The girl swung round the side of the counter, enveloping Blaine in a big bear-hug. Kurt felt slightly disappointed. _Okay, not gay then. What did I expect anyway?___He thought, scolding himself for letting his hope rise.

Blaine chuckled as he pulled away from the hug. He engaged the girl in, what only could be described as excited chatter between two teenage girls, before shushing her and pulling Kurt forward by his hand. This move was met by a giggle and Blaine elbowed the girl.

"Kurt, this is my best friend and roommate Melanie." Blaine gestured to 'Melanie' in front of him. _OH, _Kurt thought, _Best friend? …Hmmm._

"Nice to meet you." Kurt almost-whispered, his cheeks burning as he was met with a searching gaze from Melanie. She gave another giggle and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, her short brown ponytail wafting in Blaine's face.

"It sooooooooo nice to finally meet one of Blaine's boyfriends!" She gushed, practically glowing with bright blue eyes. Blaine was looking at the menu hanging above the four huge, silver coffee machines. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Kurt stuttered, a bubble of excitement and hope filled him as he realised BLAINE WAS GAY! He mentally cheered.

However, when he remembered why Melanie was looking at him weirdly, Kurt struggled to answer her question. Noticing the pause, Blaine stepped in for him.

"Not my boyfriend Mel, he collapsed on the street and I helped him." Blaine rolled his eyes and slapped her affectionately, though he did flush a nice shade of pink.

"Oh… Okay then" Mel said, looking disgruntled. "What do you want anyway?" She moved back round the counter, tightening the apron around her waist which had come undone with all the sudden hugging.

"I'll have a latte and Kurt will have…" Blaine shrugged and gave a pointed look to Kurt.

"I'll have a medium dri…" Kurt started, before his eyes widened. _Dylan!_ Kurt thought, alarmed. "Oh bloody hell! Can I have a black coffee please? And quickly!"

Melanie raised her eyebrows, but started working on his order right away. Kurt muttered swear words to himself for forgetting again about work while Blaine tried to meet his gaze, curiosity showing on his face. Kurt sighed.

"I'm late for work and my boss is a total asshole." He explained, rubbing his temples soothingly, trying to rid the migraine he could feel starting. "And I'm probably going to get fired after this." He continued with a sarcastic smile.

"Right." Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He went to speak again but Mel cut into them, handing Kurt his coffee.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt grabbed the cup, shoved his hand in his pocket, threw down a few coins and went to make his way to the exit. He stopped abruptly and span round. "Oh, and Thanks again Blaine! It was really nice to meet you." Kurt flushed a brilliant pink.

"Anytime," Blaine winked and raised his hand in a small wave. Kurt flushed even deeper and almost ran to the door.

He took a moment to cool himself off and prepare for whatever horrible punishment Dylan had in mind.

But one thing was certain.

**Blaine did not leave his mind all day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I wish I owned glee but I don't.**

**Another quick update! Yay!**

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta Kaylee (JustCallMeObsessed)**

**Enjoy!**

Blaine tried to look nonchalant, walking calmly over to the counter where his latte sat. He tried to keep his heart from beating quite so fast and willed the blush on his face to go down. Mel gaped at him, as he picked up a magazine and settled into his usual chair in the corner of the shop. He read for a few minutes, flipping the page absentmindedly, but both of them knew that he wasn't actually reading. She sighed and glanced at the clock.

"TAKING MY BREAK!" Mel shouted, opening the door to the staff room. She waited for a faint answering 'Okay!' then chucked her apron on a hook next to the door. She said nothing as she stormed over to Blaine, grabbed him by the sleeve and proceeded to yank him from the shop. Blaine said nothing, following her and knowing better than to argue – _Anyone who argues with Mel has a death wish_, he thought, wincing as he remembered taking that waiter to the emergency room with a broken nose. Mel had calmed down slightly since then. Well, kind of.

Blaine stayed silent as Mel weaved them in and out of the busy crowds, saying an occasional 'excuse me' or 'sorry' when she was particularly aggressive as she pushed and shoved.

Mel then came to an abrupt stop, causing Blaine to crash into her back. She whipped him round, gave his shoulders a sharp push and he landed on a graffiti covered bench. She shot him a warning look to stay and he inclined his head a fraction, silently telling her he wouldn't move. Smiling her thanks, she disappeared from view.

Blaine wrinkled his nose in disgust as he edged away from various pieces of chewing gum – they were all peculiar colours and had a very nasty smell lingering above them. After a few moments of silence, his mind wandered to thoughts of Kurt. _Why is he so tired that he faints in the middle of a street? ...His eyes were the perfect shade of blue! _

He pondered on this for a moment, and then fumed to himself. _Stop it Blaine!_ _You don't know him, why do you care?_

Blaine closed his eyes, let out groan and distractedly started tapping his foot, humming a tune from 'Beauty and the Beast' under his breath.

"I can't believe you still know all of the words to that," Mel commented, as Blaine's eyes opened and she gave him a mint chocolate chip ice-cream. "We used to sing that in high school."

Blaine simply stuck his nose in the air and licked the dripping spot on his ice-cream. Mel grinned at him and Blaine was soon grinning back. He couldn't keep a straight face around his best friend for long.

Mel giggled. She took her finger and dipped it in her raspberry ripple ice-cream, which then ended up on Blaine's cheek. He rolled his eyes and laughed as he wiped it off with his sleeve.

They sat in silence for a minute or two, and then Mel opened her mouth to speak, a strange expression on her face. Then closed it again. Blaine looked at her curiously, but she shrugged, bringing her ice-cream to her mouth.

"So, why did you drag me here?" Blaine asked, nudging her shoulder playfully.

Mel tsked under her breath and mumbled 'I didn't drag you'. "Whatever then." Blaine shrugged, "What's up?"

Mel hesitated. Blaine urged her on with a pointed look.

"I've not seen your face light up like that for a while…" She trailed off, knowing Blaine would hear the unsaid words; 'since Mark left.'

Blaine scoffed, trying to hide a blush. _My face didn't light up! _His brain shouted.

_Did it?_

Blaine sent a glare to Mel, "You can say my ex-boyfriend's name around me you know? It's been over a year!"

"I know, I know" She defended herself by putting two hands up in surrender. "but it took you so long to get over him! And seeing you with Kurt for those five minutes, you just… looked like you did then." Mel looked excited, her eyes sparkling.

"I've only just met him! I don't even know him!" Blaine almost shouted, rolling his eyes but feeling frustration starting to creep up. He knew Mel – she wouldn't drop this. "I have no way of seeing him ever again, NOT THAT I'M SAYING I'M INTERESTED!"

Mel smirked at his hasty attempt to cover his words and the flush rising up his neck. She decided to drop the subject, knowing Blaine would be even less likely to talk when he was angry.

"Okay, okay!" She chucked her empty ice-cream tub in the bin and stood up, wiping her hands on her blouse. "You are still coming to see Rachel sing tonight aren't you? I said I'd come for support and I'm not going alone!"

Blaine paused, also binning his empty tub, pushing his glasses up his nose and running a hand through his hair. He knew what Rachel was like; Mel had told him many stories about her college course and how Rachel had an amazing voice. _It wouldn't hurt to go, _His brain nagged, _Beats sitting at home and thinking about Kurt all night. _Blaine scowled, and nodded to Mel.

"I'll go. I want to meet this Rachel. Maybe she has a cute friend?" He joked, nudging their shoulders together.

Mel beamed and linked her arm through Blaines. They walked in a comfortable silence, before Mel turned to Blaine with an innocent expression.

"Kurt was pretty gorgeous though, wasn't he?" She grinned mischievously, skipping ahead as Blaine was left bright red and spluttering behind.

It took all of Kurt's strength to not slam Dylan's door shut. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. _He is such an asshole,_ Kurt thought, fighting the urge to punch the wall. His fists clench as he wills his temper to die down. Now is not the time for a rage.

"Still 'punishing' you for being late then?" Sarah, Dylan's secretary said, looking up from her laptop with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Don't worry about it. He'll forget." She smiled and continued typing.

Kurt gritted his teeth and walked towards his tiny desk at the end of the corridor. _Apparently,_ interns don't get a standard size desk.

He was filing some paperwork, when his mind wandered to this morning. Blaine seemed so nice. _Obviously a very sweet person, helping a complete stranger, _Kurt thought, pushing the autumn/winter plans to the back of the filing cabinet. _And he's gay. And gorgeous - I wouldn't mind waking up to that face in a morning, _Kurt's thoughts continued and he chuckled before freezing. Did he really just think that? _Stop it Kurt. You don't even know him! You'll never see him again! _He scolded himself, trying to make his heart stop beating so fast. He continued filing various papers and designs, purposefully keeping his mind off Blaine. He doesn't succeed for very long.

However, his thoughts are soon interrupted when his phone vibrates in the pocket of his deep blue skinny jeans.

Kurt looks right and left, making sure no-one's watching, before slipping his phone into his hand and opening the message.

**From: Rachel**

Kurt! Fashion Emergency! I need you to do my outfit and hair for tonight! Mel's coming, remember? You need to meet her! Come home ASAP! xx

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled as he tapped out a reply. He would not be singing on a stage with Rachel if she was dressing herself. He shuddered- that would be horrific.

**To: Rachel**

I'm excited to meet her. And I'll try. Dylan's not happy with me- long story, explain later. Xx

Kurt stuffed his phone back into his pocket, rubbed his exhausted eyes and carried on filing. He gave up fighting the thoughts of Blaine, daydreaming about his breath-taking hazel eyes and gorgeous curls. After filing the same article in the wrong cabinet four times, he threw his head back and groaned. He couldn't wait to moan about all of this to Rachel. He glanced at the clock. Only two more hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo, an update!**

**This is really short, so apologies - but school has been crazy at the minute!**

**I'll try and get more chapters out soon; it gets interesting in the next few...**

**thanks to my wonderful beta Kaylee (JustCallMeObsessed)**

Kurt staggered into the apartment, pulling his key out of the lock and chucking it onto the kitchen side.

"I'm home!" He called, dumping his bags on the floor and toeing off his new Marc Jacob's shoes. He smiled as he heard Barbara Streisand playing softly out of Rachel's room, smelling the sweet scents of vanilla that apparently warmed up her vocal chords. 'In here!' Came the faint reply.

He pushed her door open, leaning against the frame and crossing his arms and smirked.

Rachel stood there, clad in a fluffy pink dressing gown and a green face mask, had her hair in various bobbles and clips as she curled strips of it. She smiled brightly as he walked in, cracking her face mask slightly.

"Come help me," She held out the curling tongues, sitting up in her chair so Kurt could reach the underneath of her hair. "How was your day?" she asked.

Kurt's face dropped slightly and he sighed. He covered Rachel's hair with heat protection spray, and didn't answer. Rachel waited patiently- living with Kurt had taught her to read his face quite well. There was some thing on his mind.

Kurt hesitated, unsure how to explain. "…Confusing and exciting at the same time." He decided were the appropriate words finally, grabbing a bottle of hairspray and spraying a ringlet.

"Why, what happened?" Rachel's head cocked to the side curiously and Kurt scowled as he had to jump out of the way to stop from burning her neck. "Oh, is it Dylan?" She frowned at the mention of Kurt's boss's name. Rachel didn't agree with the hours Kurt worked or the way his boss treated him.

"Well, not exactly…" Kurt trailed off, before taking a deep breath and spilling the whole story. Rachel's mouth dropped at the mention of Kurt collapsing, opening her mouth to speak but Kurt put up a hand, silencing her. He explained about Blaine, his gorgeous eyes, hair, personality, smile and that fact he was GAY, meeting his roommate, the coffee shop and Dylan. When Kurt finally paused for breath, Rachel was almost bursting with excitement.

"So when are you going to see him again?" She squeaked, jigging in her seat. Rachel thought that no-one deserved happiness more than Kurt. What with the homophobic idiots back in Lima and at McKinley, he'd never had the teenage-high school-dating experiences like everyone else. This could be his chance!

Kurt walked over to the plug socket, pulling out the curling tongs and resting them on a heat proof mat. "I'm never going to see him again. I have no way of contacting him- not that he was interested anyway." He sighed, lifting a hand to run through his hair before realising what he was about to do and letting it drop to his side. "I'm going to shower." He said, shoulder slumping as he walked out of Rachel's room, grabbing a navy blue towel from the towel cupboard before closing the bathroom door.

Rachel chewed her bottom lip, thinking hard. The shower started running as she had a sudden thought; _I need to get Kurt a boyfriend_._ He's obviously shaken up about this Blaine, and I doubt he'll ever see him again. _

Her eyes lit up as she remembered about her and Kurt's performance that night. _There are usually some pretty cute guys there, _she pondered, reaching for her eyeliner. _I'll set him up tonight, _She decided, grinning at her own reflection and mentally congratulating herself on being so intelligent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; don't own glee.**

**I'm excited for the next chapter! Might not be for a few days though.**

**Once again, thank you to Kaylee (JustCallMeObsessed), my wonderful beta, whom I couldn't have done this without. **

**Enjoy!**

"BLAINE! COME ON!" Mel shouted from the front door, tapping her foot in newly bought red stilettos and sighing. "YOU LOOK AS HOT AS ALWAYS, NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE DOOR! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" She straightened her skin-tight purple dress anxiously.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Mel's instructions, adjusting his bow tie and taking one final look in the mirror. He stood, dressed in a white shirt, red sweater vest and a bowtie, his hair slightly tamed with the help of hair gel, but not plastered down. That had been Mel's idea. _'It looks like you dip your head in a tub of grease every morning!' _she'd said.

Blaine chuckled as he remembered their conversation, grabbing his coat and heading out of the door. Mel muttered a quick 'finally' before locking the door, linking arms with her best friend and making their way to get a taxi.

As they climbed into the car, Mel caught Blaine sending a wishful look towards a couple holding hands. Her brows furrowed.

_I'm going to find someone for Blaine, _she vowed in her mind, _hmm_…maybe_ Rachel knows someone? _She pondered, before shaking her head and giving the driver directions to the café. She'd ask her later.

**-inthecafe -**

As soon as they entered the back door of the café, Rachel strode 'backstage' to talk to the band about the set list they were performing. Kurt stood sheepishly, unsure of what to do until it was time to perform. He brushed imaginary lint from his skinny jeans, crossing his arms as he waited for Rachel to stop being such a drama queen.

He rolled his eyes as he heard the words '_if you do not take this seriously, you'll regret it' _come out of Rachel's mouth.

After much more discussion and some colourful language from the guitarists, Rachel looked smug as she made her way back to Kurt.

"All sorted," she stated, grabbing Kurt's hands and leading him into a room with a large mirror and a row of costumes. The café had a nice sized stage, for local performers and sometimes plays were performed.

Kurt followed obediently, looking around curiously. He'd been in the café various times, both to watch Rachel sing and support her, and just to drink and relax- but this is the first time he'd be singing himself. He had no idea that there were dressing rooms back here.

They were both in the midst of touching up make-up and hair, when a head poked around the door. It was Sarah, entertainment organizer, holding a clip board. She ticked off their names.

"You're on in 5 minutes guys." She smiled, before disappearing with a flick of her bright blonde hair.

Nerves started to bubble in Kurt's stomach; it'd been so long since he'd performed. He sat down shakily, rubbing his eyes in order to keep them open and to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. It didn't work. Rachel noticed and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"You'll be fine." She said, trying to reassure him. "I mean, when you're as talented as we are, you need to get used to performing in front of a lot of people. Just pretend we're at regionals, but without all of the glee club drama. Okay?" Rachel nudged Kurt's shoulder playfully.

He couldn't stop a small laugh escaping his throat then, remembering all of the situations the glee club used to get into. He wiped his eyes, nodding and stood up.

"I'm just going to the bathroom – I'll be back in a few" Kurt said, walking out of the door and grinning at Rachel as she gave him a worried look. His nerves had almost disappeared; he now felt the buzz of adrenaline rushing through his veins. This is what he loves to do (apart from fashion obviously) and it'd be nice to be up on stage again, especially with Rachel. He let his mind wander as he searched for the toilets, thinking of inviting all of the glee club up to New York sometime soon.

_Meanwhile, back with Rachel…_

"Knock Knock!" Mel said, timing her knocks on the door with her voice. Blaine rolled his eyes but grinned at her. Rachel cracked the door open slightly, before her eyes lit up and she shoved the door fully open and promptly flung herself into Mel's arms.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She squeaked, laughing and pulling away.

Blaine looked alarmed as the two of them started talking extremely fast. P_robably around 500 words a minute, _He thought, amused. He gave a small chuckle and caught Rachel's attention, who then put her hand up, stopping Mel mid-sentence and turned to Blaine.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I am going to be a star one day." She held out her hand and smiled sweetly, "and you are?"

Blaine shot a confused look towards Mel, but smiled politely nonetheless and shook the offered hand. "Blaine Anderson. Mel's best friend and room mate." Rachel gave him a calculating look before glancing at Mel with raised eyebrows. Mel nodded in reply.

Feeling a little put out by their silent conversation, Blaine continued, "I've heard a lot about you Rachel. It's nice to finally meet you." He grinned in a way he knew was extremely charming; it'd gotten him and Mel many free drinks when they go out together.

Rachel then blushed a pretty pink before turning to Mel and sighing, to which Mel muttered 'I know right."

Blaine sensed that they needed to be alone to discuss… whatever that was about, so he gave a small smile and told Mel he'd go get a table and drinks for them, before shuffling out of the door.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Rachel sighed once more.

"All of the attractive, polite ones are gay." she pouted. Mel gave a small smile and rested her arm on Rachels.

"Trust me, **everyone** likes Blaine. He gets hit on a lot. That's why he needs feisty partners – someone who will put people in their place if they try to flirt with him." Mel shrugged, "I'm trying to find him someone, but no such luck so far."

Rachel's eyes brightened.

"Hey, I have a feisty single friend who, as a matter of fact is singing with me tonight. He needs some love in his life." She folded her arms in a business-like way. "Is Blaine romantic?"

"Extremely," Mel grinned. Rachel clapped her hands, jumping slightly.

"Perfect. We'll introduce them after the show?" She questioned.

Mel hesitated slightly; she knew Blaine wouldn't be happy she was trying to set him up, but then shrugged and nodded. _It's worth a try, _she thought, waving at Rachel and wishing her luck, before making her way towards the table where Blaine sat, _he might thank me for it one day. _

_Backstage…_

Rachel slid past Kurt, whispering a quick 'I'll see you soon' in his ear and smiling, before making her way onstage to start the show.

Kurt took a deep breath and proceeded to wait until he was called up to sing with Rachel. She caught his eyes from the sidelines and smiled.

_I don't know why I ever stopped this, _he thought, beaming and waiting impatiently for his cue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy,**

**Thank you to Kaylee (JustCallMeObsessed) my wonderful beta **

Blaine slumped, tapping his fingers on the table and sighed. Mel flashed him a quick look of worry, but turned back to Rachel, who was now singing a song from 'My Fair Lady'. Usually, Blaine would've loved something like this, but today… he just wasn't in the mood.

Kurt kept popping into his mind. All of the 'what if's' were swimming around in his head. _What if I'd have given him my number? What if we lived near each other? What if he lived in a completely different city? What if I knew his last name?_ Blaine groaned, getting a few disapproving glances from people around him, who thought he was insulting Rachel's performance. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and downed the rest of his drink. He kept his eyes trained on Rachel, who was finishing her fourth song.

There was polite applause, and then Rachel looked towards the side of the stage and nodded.

"Now, everyone please give a warm welcome to my dear friend Kurt!" Rachel said into the microphone, beaming and gesturing for said person to come to her. Blaine's head snapped up. _Kurt? _His mind screamed, _No, no it can't be. This is a total coincidence. It's not hi-OH MY GOD! _Biting his lip to stop from gasping in shock, he had to blink a few times before he registered what just happened.

Kurt walked on stage grinning, giving Rachel a tight hug and sat down behind a microphone. Blaine felt a hand grip his arms tightly, and turned his head slightly to see Mel; her mouth was wide open and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

This was Kurt, who collapsed on the street this morning. Kurt, who hasn't been out of Blaine's head all day. Kurt, as in KURT!

"Oh. My. God." Mel squeaked into his ear, her mouth still agape. Blaine made an incoherent noise, his eyes trained on Kurt. _Wait, Kurt's going to sing? _Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. _ Am I dreaming? Seriously, this sort of thing does not happen to me. _He thought desperately, as Kurt, looking as gorgeous as he did earlier Blaine's mind grumbled, introduced himself and the song he was singing. Blaine had to resist the urge to do something stupid to get his attention.

His mind was still reeling, but then all thoughts were cut off when Kurt opened his mouth to sing.

"Now, everyone please give a warm welcome to my dear friend Kurt!" Rachel said into the microphone, beaming and waving her hand for Kurt to come join her. _Come on Hummel, you're a star, _a voice in his head said. He took a deep breath, threw his shoulders back and plastered on his best show smile. He walked on stage and gave Rachel a hug. She beamed at him, eyes twinkling, before handing him a stool, adjusting the microphone to his height and disappearing backstage.

"Hello, I'm Kurt and I will be singing Enchanted, by Taylor Swift. Thank you." He said in his most posh voice, before clearing his throat and waiting for the music to start.

"_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place."_ Kurt sang with a small smile on his face. His eyes scanned the audience and he could see the Taylor Swift fans freaking out over his song choice.

"_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face, all I can say is it, was, enchanting to meet you."_ An image of Blaine conjured in Kurt's head and he had to shake himself quickly, a silent reminder to focus on the song. He sang his way through another verse and chorus, before coming to his personal favourite and the last lines of the song.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you." _He finished with a flourish. Rachel skipped towards him, clapping enthusiastically. Kurt beamed and noticed the audience was on its feet. It felt great.

Blaine stood on his feet, clapping hard, even though it hurt. He felt hypnotised; Kurt's voice had been amazing. _I need to speak to him, _Blaine thought urgently.

"He was AMAZING!" Mel said to him, sitting back down. "I can't believe that's Kurt. What a coincidence?" She grinned, still looking like she didn't believe this was happening.

_Or maybe its fate…_ an annoying voice said in the back of Blaine's mind. _No, I shouldn't get my hopes up. Kurt might have a boyfriend_, his thoughts continued, though a flare of jealousy was mixed in now. He turned back to the stage, not really listening to Rachel ramble on, instead he was looking at Kurt. He looked good. Like, really good! But still tired. Blaine's eyes glossed over as he started conjuring images of him taking care of Kurt, bringing him food and water while he rested, kissing him goodnigh- and this is where the thoughts stopped. He hadn't even realised Kurt and Rachel changing their outfits into leather pants and a tight fitting black top, but there they were. His eyes raked over Kurt's never ending legs.

Blaine's brain fused as the opening notes of 'All That Jazz' came on over the speakers. Mel giggled at Blaine as he threw his head back and groaned quietly. _Oh good lord. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's later than usual.**

**Expect another chapter in the next couple of days.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Kaylee (JustCallMeObsessed)**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt and Rachel circled eachother a few times, before turning away and both standing straight, hands on hips. Rachel took the first lines, winking at the audience as she sang, "Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?" She stopped, looking to the floor then back up and biting her lip seductively, "And all that jazz."

She stepped back and Kurt sashayed to the front of the stage, moving his hips in a way which Blaine thought wasn't humanly possible. His eyes watered from not blinking as he struggled to keep them open, not wanting to miss a second of Kurt's dancing. Mel giggled from beside him and he shot her a glare before turning back to the performance.

"I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down," Kurt accompanied this line by sliding a hand down his tight leather trousers, "And all that jazz." He winked and sauntered back towards Rachel, turning so they were back to back. They sang together, "Start the car, I know a whoopee spot, where the gin is cold but the piano's hot" They rolled their hips in a circle and strutted to either end of the stage. Blaine was sat on the left, the side at which Rachel was, so Blaine craned his neck to continue ogling at Kurt. "It's just a noisy hall," Rachel sang, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a way that would've been attractive to most men.

Kurt took the next line, "Where there's a nightly brawl", and nothing, NOTHING, could've prepared Blaine for what happened next.

Both Kurt and Rachel turned and did two high kicks, as they sang, "And all that jazz."

Blaine's brain was exploding. _Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD. He is so flexible… _Blaine shook his head hard to stop his mind from going straight into the gutter. _Stop! Stop it Blaine! _He begged with his mind to stop the images, but eventually they won out, and Blaine watched, amazed, as Kurt and Rachel performed a complicated dance routine with still near-perfect voices, with his legs tightly crossed. Kurt then pulled out a… cane? _HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, _He groaned slightly, _are you trying to kill me? _Blaine thought, wondering which God up there had it in for him.

Mel then tapped him on the arm and raised an eyebrow, and Blaine flushed a bright pink colour, wanting the floor to swallow him up right there and then.

Blaine's eyes almost crossed when Kurt sank into splits while spinning the cane in his hands and he shifted uncomfortably in his jeans.

Mel leaned in and whispered into his ear "If I was a boy, I'd have the same problem. He is gorgeous." she winked, before setting an innocent expression on her face and turning back to the stage.

Blaine just shook his head at her, feeling marginally better, but unable to tear his eyes from the performance.

Y_eah, the PERFORMANCE_ the voice in his mind said.

"And all that jaaaaaaaaaaaazz!" Kurt and Rachel finished, hands on hips and breathing heavily.

Blaine was on his feet at once, clapping as hard as he could and his face ached from grinning so much. Mel was right beside him, whistling and whooping. Kurt and Rachel hugged before waving to the audience and walking off the stage with linked arms.

Mel sipped the last bit of her drink, before turning to Blaine with a giddy smile on her face. "Ready to go see Rachel?" she asked him.

Blaines heart immediately started beating unnaturally fast, and he took a deep breath. _It's good Blaine, it's only a guy you helped on the street today. No big deal. He's just a guy, _Blaine nodded, gesturing for Mel to lead the way.

_An incredibly gorgeous, sexy, flexible, gorgeous, kind, fashionable, gorgeous, sexy, gorgeous, flexible, gorgeous boy, _the voice in his mind said, not helping matters at all.

Blaine sighed and followed Mel as she made her way to the stage door.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were off stage, Kurt and Rachel were squealing and jumping up and down in eachother's arms.<p>

"That was so much fun!" Kurt laughed, twirling Rachel round. Rachel nodded and giggled breathlessly.

"We've got to do this again soon!" She beamed, dragging him towards their 'dressing room'. "But now, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE FUN!"

Kurt hesitated; after all he was completely exhausted. _It's Friday night. No work for two days, have some fun! _He thought to himself.

He turned to Rachel and nodded, winking and saying "You bet we are," before skipping in the room and proceeding to take his outfit off.

"You've got to meet someone aswell." Rachel called, walking in the door.

Kurt made a noise of acknowledgment, too busy peeling the leather trousers off his legs and zipping his equally tight skinny jeans up. They both looked up from what they were doing as they heard voices outside.

* * *

><p>"Wait here Blaine, we're going to have a little bit of fun with this." Mel said with an evil smile on her face.<p>

"Do we have too?" He moaned.

"Yes." She replied. Mel was still in disbelief that the person she'd set Blaine up with was the same guy who he'd been mooning over all day.

She pushed her hair behind her ears, giving him a sharp push away from view and knocking on the door.

She heard a faint 'come in' and pushed the door open.

"Mel! What did you think of the show?" Rachel said, beaming. Mel glanced at the corner of the room, where Kurt was looking at his phone. He hadn't looked up as she'd entered.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't look up as there was a knock on the door, when Rachel shouted come in, or when the door opened. He was texting Finn back, arranging his trip back to Ohio for that weekend. <em>Probably one of Rachel's friends, <em>he thought idly, tapping on his iPhone screen.

* * *

><p>"It was amazing! You did so well!" Mel said, as loudly as she dared. She glanced back at Kurt, who was now looking up, but not in her direction, with his brows furrowed.<p>

* * *

><p>"It was amazing! You did so well!" The voice said. Kurt's head snapped up, frowning as he heard the familiar voice. <em>Where have I heard it before? <em>He wondered, _I've not met any of Rachel's friends before. I've still got to meet this Mel… _he tsked at the thought of having to socialise with a group that were bound to be over-dramatic divas, even more than Rachel. _Maybe its Mel? Hmm, Mel... Mel. Mel?… MEL? _Kurt's eyes widened. _MEL? _His head turned so abruptly that he almost toppled over.

* * *

><p>Mel had to fight back a giggle as she saw the realisation in Kurt's eyes and he almost fell in his haste to look at her.<p>

"Kurt? Oh my god!" She greeted him brightly, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug as she had earlier that day. "What a coincidence!" She said watching Kurt, who looked shell-shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Mel! Its nice too see you again. When I've not just collapsed." he laughed.

Rachel frowned and looked from Mel to Kurt.

"You two know eachother?" She asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Yeah, I met her this morning. Remember? I told you," Kurt answered. Rachel frowned and looked up to the ceiling, appearing deep in thought.

His face paled, and then went bright red at an alarming rate. _Mel's just seen the performance! _He thought, shouting in his head. _What if she tells Blaine? _His thoughts continued as he resisted the urge to drop his head into his hands. _Blaine… MEL'S HERE. I COULD GET INTO CONTACT WITH BLAINE! _He smiled so brightly it lit up the whole room and Mel and Rachel shared a worried glance.

"No Kurt, you told me about meeting Blaine." Rachel said to him, brows still slightly furrowed. "Wait. Blaine?" She turned to Mel, who was watching the whole thing with an amused smile on her face. Kurt's phone then started ringing and he excused himself and walked to the corner of the room to answer it, it was Finn. Kurt rolled his eyes as he answered, "Hello Finn."

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel whispered to Mel, covering her mouth with her hand, to stop her jaw from literally dropping. "This is fate!" She squeaked, her eyes twinkling.

Mel nodded, beaming and pointed towards the door and then Kurt.

Rachel nodded, and they both sneaked out behind an oblivious Kurt, whom was sighing into his phone and explaining to his step-brother that Noah Puckerman isn't always the smartest of people, especially when it comes to things like throwing toilet paper on their old Glee Club teacher Mr Schue's house and saying they should blame it on Artie.

Rachel and Mel grabbed Blaine and shoved him into the room, before closing the door and pressing their ears to it, getting as close as possible.

* * *

><p>Blaine was trying to calm his nerves as he contemplated actually <span>seeing Kurt again, <span>when he was suddenly thrown into a room, with a very handsome man stood in the corner, facing away from him. _Kurt, _Blaine's mind fused for a few moments, before he physically composed himself and cleared his throat for Kurt's attention.

* * *

><p>Kurt was close to screaming at Finn when he heard a throat being cleared behind him. He span round, ready to snap at whoever was interrupting him. The sight he saw made his phone drop to the floor with a loud smack. <em>Blaine.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Exciting things happening next chapter ;) **

**Should be up in the next couple of days.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Kaylee! (JustCallMeObsessed)**

**Enjoy!**

"Hi," Blaine raised his arm in an awkward half wave and smiled sheepishly. Kurt's breath caught so fast he almost chocked on air.

"Hi," he answered Blaine in an almost-whisper. Blaine was still smiling but was now running a hand through his curly hair self-consciously. _Maybe a good time to stop gaping, _A voice in the back of Kurt's mind said.

Kurt's back immediately straightened and he grinned shyly at Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Kurt answered, so quietly that if the room had not been deadly silent, he wouldn't have heard anything. Blaine watched as Kurt stood up straighter and smiled. Blaine honestly thought the room lit up. He was lost in thoughts of how to make Kurt smile, before he realised neither of them had spoken.<p>

"Feeling any better?" he asked, breaking the few moments of surprisingly comfortable silence. Kurt blushed prettily and nodded.

He then raised his eyes to meet Blaine's, and Blaine lost the ability to breathe or think coherently. _They are the exact same shade as I remembered them. _Blaine thought, _granted, it was only a few hours ago, but wow. _

However, Kurt decided to open his mind and speak, so Blaine thought it'd be best to at least attempt to listen.

* * *

><p>"Feeling any better?" Blaine asked, and Kurt let out a quick breath, thankful the silence was over. He knew he wouldn't be able to make conversation with the most attractive guy he's seen in years, without bringing up something completely humiliating. He then bit back a groan, as the question reminded him that he <em>fainted<em> on this guy randomly.

Attempting to fight back a blush, Kurt only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He looked to the floor, argued with his mind for a few moments and then decided that it would be best to just thank Blaine for what he did earlier. He said a silent courage in his mind, and looked up to meet Blaine's gaze.

"Thank you for earlier," he said quietly, clenching his hands together nervously.

Blaine chuckled and crossed his arms.

"It was no problem," he smiled and adjusted his glasses. "The performance was amazing by the way." Blaine complimented, then flushed dramatically and Kurt snickered despite the feeling of embarrassment rising inside him.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, though it was slightly strained. Blaine had probably come here with his gorgeous, 6ft boyfriend, with perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. Kurt sighed inwardly. He was saved from making further conversation as Blaine's phone started to ring, the opening notes of "Uptown Girl" filling the room.

"Excuse me," he said to Kurt, slightly annoyed at being interrupted but pressing the accept button and smiling broadly nevertheless. Kurt heard a male voice shout on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Wes," Blaine said, Blaine's brows furrowed in confusion as the low rumble of a voice carried through the air and he laughed, "Really? David? And why would he do that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stood patiently for another few moments, trying to blink back the sudden moisture gathering in his eyes at the thought that Blaine had a boyfriend.

Blaine looked over to Kurt and spoke into the phone once more, "Wes, we'll talk about this later, I've got to go."

Kurt smiled at him, masking his disappointment, "Boyfriend?" he inquired.

Blaine looked shocked at the question, making Kurt wonder if he had just asked something extremely personal. He was relieved when Blaine started chuckling,

"Wes? My boyfriend? No, there's no boyfriend, Wes is my best friend, along with David and Mel. I'm currently not seeing anyone," he gave a small smile and a pointed look towards Kurt. "I'm completely single." He finished speaking, emphasizing the word 'single' and taking a step towards Kurt. Kurt gulped.

"Oh, yeah, me too, single" he muttered, looking towards the floor but moving closer to Blaine as he tried to crush the feelings of hope that were bubbling inside him.

Kurt head was overwhelmed with voices screaming; _ask him out! Come on! DO IT KURT! Ask him! It's simple! _The voices sounded suspiciously like a mix of Mercedes and Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>I am such an idiot, <em>Blaine fumed to himself, _what if he isn't interested? Oh god. I bet I sounded like a complete creep. I should just ask him out, get rejected, get drunk, then move on._

* * *

><p><em>This is the stupidest thing I've ever done, <em>Kurt thought, as he gathered up all of his self confidence and threw his head back to meet Blaine's eyes, ready to ask him out, there and then.

The words died in his throat, as Blaine took another step forward, so close they were practically touching and his hazel eyes caught the light. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away.

There was a few minutes silence as the two stood there, almost melting eachother with the heat of their gaze.

* * *

><p>"They haven't spoken in a while…" Rachel whispered to Mel, who was stood behind her. "What do you think there doing?"<p>

"Well… I know what I think they SHOULD be doing, but there isn't any moans either so," Mel trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. "Shall we intervene?"

"We shall." Rachel grinned and opened the door, making sure to 'struggle' with the door handle for a few seconds. If they were doing something in there, that should be enough warning.

Mel chuckled behind her, knowing what Rachel was trying to do and Rachel smirked at her and walked in the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine snapped out of their trance-like states at the door handle rattled. Their eyes snapped to the door, then to each other, when they both flushed beetroot and started looking around the room, avoiding the other's eyes determinedly.<p>

The door clicked open and Rachel's face popped up. She grinned at them.

"We've got a table, want to join us?" She asked, having to resist the urge to roll her eyes as Kurt's eyes widened and he practically jumped away from Blaine as he realised just how close they were standing.

Blaine simply cleared his throat and croaked out a, "that would be lovely thank you" and he held the door open to let Rachel out of the room, with Kurt following before heading after them.

_A gentleman too,_ Kurt thought, feeling impressed. Rachel then gave him a discreet nudge and he glanced at her, as she jerked her head back in Blaine's direction. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at Blaine.

However, Blaine wasn't looking at Kurt's face, he was looking further down behind hi- _Oh._

Before Kurt turned back around, he caught Mel's eye and she winked. He grinned back and proceeded to sway his hips as much as he could as he walked towards the empty table.

* * *

><p>Mel bit back a giggle as Blaine actually stopped moving, mouth agape as Kurt's hips moved from side to side with unsurprising grace.<p>

She grabbed his arm and pushed him onto a chair, his eyes still glued to Kurt.

_This is going to be a loooooong night__, _Mel thought, rolling her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Kaylee! (JustCallMeObsessed)**

**I'll try and update in the next week! **

"And Blaine was dressed as Harry Potter, Wes as Dumbledore and David as Snape, all holding wands in mid-battle!" Mel could barely finish speaking, she was laughing too much. Kurt and Rachel burst into hysterical laughter whilst Blaine buried his flushed face in his hands. The night had so far, consisted of getting to know eachother, telling embarrassing moments, re-telling the story from this morning, along with inappropriate side comments from Mel who had both Blaine and Kurt blushing beautifully.

"Yeah, okay, we've established that I'm a nerd," Blaine said, glaring at Mel, "can we stop telling embarrassing stories about me now?"

Mel smirked at him and he swatted at the side of her head playfully, biting back a smile. Rachel was attempting to calm down, but was still releasing high-pitched giggles.

Kurt gasped for air, taking a sip from his non-alcoholic drink, "Brilliant," he said, wiping tears from his eyes, "Absolutely brilliant."

Blaine's eyebrows rose, and he grinned mischievously. _Two can play at this game, _Blaine thought as he turned to Rachel,

"So, Rachel, any interesting stories about Kurt?" he asked, looking extremely curious and interested for her answer.

"Well…" Rachel opened her mouth to speak, eyes sparkling already in amusement, when Kurt squeaked and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Nope, no stories at all!" Kurt interrupted, attempting to look casual but his voice was higher than usual. Kurt flashed Rachel a warning look, and sipped his drink once more. She sniggered, turning to Mel who had an amused expression on her face.

Kurt cleared his throat, adjusting his shirt before leaning a little closer to Blaine, motioning for him to come closer.

Confused, Blaine leant forward aswell. Their knees brushed and both boys shuddered at the spark that shot up their bodies.

"Maybe another time," Kurt whispered, winking, before sashaying to the bathroom with an innocent expression on his face. Blaine's mouth went dry and he held in a groan of frustration.

Mel and Rachel laughed into their hands as Blaine remembered where he was and blinked a few times, shaking his head to regain concentration. Mel and Rachel started conversing about a play they were both in at college and Blaine relaxed into his seat, crossing one leg over the other. Kurt returned and sat back in his seat.

He tilted his head to the side, questioningly looking at Blaine. "What do you do for a living?" he asked suddenly.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, but answered, "I'm a musician, you know, singing and playing the guitar. I've been known to act too" he smiled, "How about you? How did the whole thing with your boss go?"

Kurt's brows furrowed and he almost asked how Blaine knew about Dylan, then the pieces clicked in his mind as he remembered he'd told Blaine about him in the coffee shop.

"Oh, that! Well, probably won't be sleeping for a few weeks with the amount of work he's dumped on me, but what can you do?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders, sighing quietly. Blaine looked concerned for a moment, but decided against saying anything. Instead, he simply looked at Kurt, properly looked at him, soaking in every detail of his flawless porcelain skin, his enchanting eyes, that perfect hair. Blaine was fascinated by Kurt. Whenever Kurt, spoke, he only wanted to know more and listen to his silky voice for hours. He listened to Kurt and Rachel as they spoke about their old high school, both laughing as they recalled old songs they had sang in glee club._ Wait? What? _Blaines mind interrupted his string of Kurt-related thoughts.

"You two did competitions with your Glee club?" Blaine asked, slowly piecing things together in his mind.

"Yep! McKinley High, competed in sectionals, regionals and nationals while we were there." Rachel answered, before starting to ramble about all of the solos she'd had.

_McKinley? Why does that sound famili-… wait. Dalton tied with a team one year… _Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, as he cast his mind back a few years, _no, it can't be! That's… sweet lord, that's the school that we tied against at sectionals! _A voice in Blaine's head stamped out any coherent thoughts. He'd met Rachel before. He'd met KURT before.

_Oh my god. _

"Oh my god" Blaine's mouth dropped open.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, frowning a little at Blaine's expression.

"We've met before," Blaine said, his eyes wide, "at Sectionals 2011! I was the lead singer for Dalton Academy."

Kurt, Rachel and Mel's mouths all dropped in unison.

"No. Way." Kurt whispered. Mel simply opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping out of her seat a little.

Mel raised an eyebrow as Rachel started babbling about competitions, Vocal Adrenaline and Jesse St. James.

"It's a very small world" Kurt commented, chuckling.

Blaine laughed with him and was struck by the thought of how good they sounded together. He realised he hadn't even know Kurt for 24 hours (well in reality he had, but not properly) yet he wanted to know everything about him, to get to know him. His favourite colour, what makes him cry, what his first pet was, everything. Maybe even sing with him.

_And now, _Blaine thought, _is the time to do it. _He caught Mel's eyes briefly and she gave him a knowing look.

Blaine took a deep breath and turned towards Kurt, only to find him standing up abruptly.

"Rachel! Look at the time! We've got to set off now if we're going to get back to Lima in time!" Kurt looked alarmed as he downed the rest of his drink.

Rachel's eyes widened fractionally and she grabbed her coat. They both pushed their chairs under and then turned back to Blaine and Mel.

"I'm sorry! We have to go!" Kurt looked genuinely disappointed that they had to leave. "We should do this again sometime?"

"Definitely!" Blaine and Mel spoke together and Rachel flashed them a smile before walking towards the door.

Kurt's eyes lingered on Blaine again and he gave him a small smile before turning and following Rachel.

Blaine slumped into his seat and sighed heavily. Mel simply raised an eyebrow and said "It's now or never Blainers" before sipping her drink.

Blaine's eyes flashed towards Kurt's empty chair and in a flash he was out of the door shouting Kurt's name.

Kurt turned around in confusion as Blaine ran up to him. Rachel smiled and climbed into the car to give them some privacy.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, watching Blaine grab something out of his pocket. A phone?

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go out?… with me? On a date?" Blaine looked to the floor and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Kurt's heart jumped in his throat and he had to stop himself from doing a happy jig right then.

"Sure," Kurt agreed, trying not to look too eager, "shall we swap numbers and figure something out?"

"That sounds great" a goofy grin took over Blaine's face. They swapped phones and added each other to their contacts.

Kurt looked at his car, where Rachel was currently belting out a Broadway number in the front seat. He rolled his eyes.

"I should go… I'll text you soon." Kurt grinned, walking to his car. Blaine watched as they drove away, waving.

Blaine practically skipped back to Mel, his smile lighting up the whole room.

As Kurt turned the corner, he couldn't keep still in his seat, grinning so much his cheeks started to ache.

"Someone's happy." Rachel commented, looking towards Kurt. Kurt nodded happily, and Rachel simply waited for him to start gushing.

It wasn't long and soon enough, the pair were giggling madly and planning Kurt's outfit for the date.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's almost been a week! Agh! I'm sorry! Real life just… catches up on you sometimes! French exams and all, not that it's much of an excuse. I may have to use an AVPM/AVPS reference next chapter (which will probably be in the next week or so)**

**So in the UK, this Thursday is the valentines' episode of Glee! I've already seen it obviously, but it'll be nice to see Darren Criss' face on an actual TV instead of a laptop screen. **

**Oh and also, I've started planning and writing a new story! Woohoo! I'll let you know when its up ;) **

**Oops. Long A/N. I'll shut up now. Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

**As always, thank you to my beta Kaylee (JustCallMeObsessed) and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few hours later found Kurt and Rachel, suitcases packed, on the way to Lima. They were both belting out songs from Wicked, courtesy of Kurt's iPod. The road was lit up by Kurt's headlights, the stars shining brightly above. Rachel had brought a bag of mints for them to share and she had just placed one in Kurt's mouth when he remembered he had forgotten to tell Burt they'd set off. Kurt had mentally rolled his eyes when his father had ordered him to text when they left New York, but understood where he was coming from – It was a long drive to Lima.<p>

"Rach, text my dad for me, tell him we've set off," he said, leaning slightly closer to Rachel so she could slip his phone out of his front pocket. A few taps later and she placed the phone on the dashboard and held out another mint towards Kurt, which he put in his mouth whilst keeping his eyes on the road.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the hum of a Broadway tune coming from the speakers. They were heading to Lima because on Sunday, it was Burt's birthday. They were only staying until Monday, driving home on Monday night. Kurt had begged and pleaded with Dylan to have that one day off work, and finally he had relented, after a promise from Kurt to make up the hours. Kurt was originally coming alone, but Burt insisted Rachel come along because, after all, she was like family and it was a win-win situation; she wouldn't be alone in NYC and Kurt wouldn't have to drive alone.

Kurt's phone then buzzed and lit up the front of the car.

"My dad?" Kurt questioned when Rachel grabbed the phone and opened the message. Her squeal was so loud that Kurt almost swerved, stopping them from driving off the road quickly and putting a hand on his beating heart.

"Geez Rachel! What is it?" He asked, slightly angry at her for making them almost-crash.

"Blaine's just texted you!" She grinned, bouncing in her seat a little, "He's an eager beaver! You only gave him your number a few hours ago!"

Kurt's mouth snapped open but he shut it quickly, his brain becoming immediately overwhelmed with incoherent thoughts such as '_oh my Blaine what the'_ and his eyes flicked to the clock above the radio. It read 2:40am. He frowned, wondering why Blaine had texted him this late, instead of in the morning. _Not that I'm complaining, _he thought, grinning.

"What does it say?" he asked, resisting the urge to snatch the phone from her and giggle like a little girl. Instead, he pretended to be cool, merely raising his head in a slightly interested fashion and focusing completely on the road.

"It says, 'Hey Kurt. I wondered when you're free, if you wanted to go out sometime? Safe journey tonight. Blaine xx'" Rachel recited, watching Kurt carefully for his reaction. He tried to hide his glee, but failed miserably. "What should I say back?"

Kurt cleared his throat and let out a happy sigh, "Um. Just say, I'm free next Friday if that's alright from you and say thanks for the whole safe journey thing and put… two kisses back" Kurt trailed off, a glassy look coming over his eyes. Rachel snapped her fingers in front of his face and he jumped, blushing and remembering that he was supposed to be driving.

Rachel chuckled and wrote the reply.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the middle of stripping off his trousers when his phone vibrated. He shot across the room so fast that he tripped and landed on the floor with a loud thump, trousers round his ankles.<p>

"Alright in there Blainers?" Mel's voice shouted through his door. Blaine groaned and called a quick 'I'm good' to her, before leaping for his phone.

His face lit up as he read Kurt's reply;

**Kurt**

_How about Friday? And thank you :) xx_

Blaine's eyes lingered on the two kisses longer than they should. He gave a happy sigh, putting his phone on the bedside table and sank into bed, dreaming of clouds and leather pants.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to keep his excitement under wraps as they pulled into the driveway of his old house, but he wasn't very successful. He did, however, stifled a yawn, Rachel soon following. Kurt had driven the majority of the way, but Rachel had spent a couple of hours behind the wheel too.<p>

He practically bounced out of his seat and, ever the gentleman, opened Rachel's door for her. She giggled as he skipped towards the door and went to open it, but was taken by surprise when the door flung open and Kurt found himself wrapped up in a big bear hug.

"Finn!" Kurt choked out, but hugged his brother back just as hard. "Let me breathe" He teased, and Finn released him.

"I'm so happy you're here dude!" Finn grinned, ruffling Kurt's hair, which earned him a murderous glare. He gulped and quickly dodged round Kurt, pulling Rachel into a hug. They still had feelings for each other, but had decided that long-distance just doesn't work. So they decided to just be friends.

"Kurt!" Burt called, appearing at the door and hugging his son tightly. Kurt buried his face in his dads flannel shirt. "How was the journey kiddo?"

"Good, not much traffic." Kurt pulled away and shrugged, "I'm tired though."

"I'm not surprised; the suns only just come out." Burt chuckled, walking towards the boot of the car to grab Kurt and Rachel's bags.

Carole emerged from the living room and Kurt ran into her arms. He breathed in the familiar motherly scent and held her tighter. "Hey Hun," she said, her voice muffled by Kurt's shoulder.

"Hi" Kurt smiled and released her. "What time is it?"

"Just after 9" Carole answered, taking a bag from her husband and dragging it down to Kurt's old room. Finn and Rachel had taken her stuff to the guest room.

Kurt yawned and Burt nudged him towards his old room, saying that he should get a few hours rest and they could catch up when he wakes up. The last thing Kurt said was 'don't look in the black bag, it's your present' before he saw his dad taking off his shoes and collapsed on his bed, falling into sleep almost instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

***Sigh* I'm really sorry about the wait. It's been way too long! But now we're off for Easter, expect more chapters sooooon!**

**Oh and about my other story I mentioned last chapter, I've decided to write the majority of the chapters before putting it on the internet, just because its easier that way. **

**Okay, without further ado.**

**This chapter is un-betaed. My beta hasn't been able to get to a computer – so any mistakes and I apologise. **

**I don't own Glee, Chris Colfer, Kurt, Darren Criss or Blaine etc etc, but I DID have an amazing dream about visiting the glee set and Darren Criss and Matt Bomer were my tour guides and they sang and hugged and ugh it was great. I'll shut up now. **

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the sofa elegantly, being careful not to wrinkle his shirt. A few hours earlier, after a much needed sleep, Kurt and Rachel had walked downstairs to a cooked dinner, courtesy of Carole, and spent the afternoon talking about life in New York. A few minutes of chatting about their apartment, jobs and their old neighbour who used to run around the halls naked at 6am before he got arrested passed.<p>

Eventually, as Kurt knew they would, they got onto the subject of their love lives. Kurt had already known that Finn was still single, but it didn't surprise him when Rachel seemed extra cheerful once he'd said it. Kurt smiled, remembering how Finn's face lit up when Rachel had also said she wasn't dating anyone. _Still helplessly in love with each other then, _Kurt thought fondly. Despite all the drama, Kurt did think Finn and Rachel were a good couple, and he would bet his entire scarf collection that they end up together, someday.

Rachel had then gone on to explain one of the reasons she wasn't dating; because she didn't have time with her drama course and _of course, _this led to a ten minute conversation about all the roles she had landed and how it would help her on the way to Broadway. Kurt had let out a subtle breath, thanking Rachel's mouth silently that they'd moved off the topic of relationships without discussing Kurts.

Unfortunately, the feeling of relief was short-lived, because Carole had then turned to Kurt and asked if he had anyone special in his life and winked at him. Burt and Kurt had both choked on the food they were eating, and spluttering, Kurt had turned bright red.

"No, I'm practically married to my work," he'd answered nonchalantly, trying to catch Rachel's eye and tell her _not to mention Blaine. _Not that there was much to mention… Not yet anyway. However, Rachel obviously had other ideas.

"Kurt! Why don't you tell them about Bla-mmph!" Rachel had been cut off as Kurt smacked a hand over her mouth and smiled nervously around the table. Burt and Carole caught each other's eye and chuckled, whilst Finn stared in confusion.

Burt turned to Kurt, raising an eyebrow and clearing his throat, "Who's this kiddo?"

Kurt sent a death glare towards Rachel who looked sheepish but was grinning. Finn snorted into his hand, attempting to hide his amusement but failing horribly.

"No-one dad. I fell in the street yesterday and he helped me," Kurt smiled faintly, remembering, "and it turns out his best friend is someone Rachel knows. Mutual friends, that's all."

"But aren't you seeing him on Friday, Kurt?" Rachel asked, grinning mischievously.

"RACHEL! I WILL BURN ALL OF YOUR ANIMAL SWEATERS!" Kurt fumed, unable to stop the blush rising up his neck. Carole giggled and Burt took pity on his son who currently looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up, and changed the subject.

Kurt groaned at the memory. He was going to talk to Rachel about keeping secrets and 'the rules of talking in front of parents' soon.

He was currently tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Rachel and Finn to get ready. They were off too breadstix for a new directions reunion. Rachel had got into contact with everyone a few weeks ago, mentioning that she and Kurt were coming to Lima for the weekend and they'd all promised to be there.

Carole walked into the living room, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"You look nice honey" she smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks" he smiled and reached out to touch her newly-cut hair, "I like it!" he complimented.

"That's high praise coming from you!" she joked, before looking at Kurt for a moment, and holding out her arms.

He fell into them, thanking whatever gods up there that Carole came into his life. She wasn't trying to be his mother and that's why he loved her. She understands that no-one can replace his mom, but she's still there for him one hundred percent and is the mother-figure he needs. She squeezed Kurt hard and he clung to her, before they both pulled away and wiped their eyes, laughing.

"We miss you when you're not around you know." she said to him, and Kurt replied with a teary 'I miss you too' and their moving moment was broken by Kurt's message tone. Kurt furrowed his brow and checked his phone. His heart fluttered in his chest as he saw the name, _Blaine._ A wide grin broke out on his face.

Carole watched silently, watching Kurt's entire face light up and his eyes dance. She patted his knee and left him tapping away at his phone. _Whoever it is, I hope he makes Kurt happy_, she thought, climbing the stairs to tell Rachel and Finn to hurry up getting ready.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know that you probably expected the date to be in this chapter, but I wanted that in a chapter on it's own and I really wanted to include the new directions meet up whilst hummelberry were in Lima! So! **

**And I HAVE FIGHTER ON REPEAT. OH MY SWEET LORD JESUS OF ALL ABOVE I FLAILED SO HARD WHEN IT GOT RELEASED. **

**I look at Darren and I get these pains in my chest and I just know it's his fault, that bitch.**

***cough***

…**enjoy! :D**

**Unbetaed once again.**

* * *

><p><em>(Saturday)<em>

Kurt smiled at Blaine's latest text and pocketed his phone. They weren't talking about anything interesting; for fear that they would have nothing to break the awkward first-date ice with. However, these pointless texts helped Kurt slap a dopey grin on his face and sent his stomach fluttering with pleasant butterflies.

"Oh hell to the no, white boy! I know that face – you've got a boyfriend!" Mercedes said from over the table. The whole of New Directions turned to look at Kurt, who blushed furiously and spluttered in order to deny it.

Puck cracked his fists "Who's face do I need to break?" He asked Kurt, whose mouth fell open in shock, along with the entire table. Puck shrugged, "Kurt's one of my boys, and Puckzilla protects his boys no matter what. And he has a hot ass" Finn and Rachel slapped a hand over their mouths to stop from laughing. Kurt's eye widened but decided to ignore Puck's… confession, turning to Mercedes, "Blaine isn't my boyfriend" before rolling his eyes.

Mercedes jaw dropped open. "Blaine, Huh? So there IS someone! Okay, Spill!"

Kurt took a sip of his drink and muttered 'there isn't anything to spill' and Mercedes tsked at his awful attempt at lying. She simply stared at Kurt, knowing it wouldn't take long for him to crack.

Kurt shivered under Mercedes gaze, cursing the fact that the whole glee club were now watching with curious expressions.

Rachel cackled, "This is even better than last time…" before stuffing her napkin in her mouth.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and Kurt raised his hands in self defence, leaning back subconsciously.

"Alright Alright! No need to subject me to an eyebrow raise. It's no big deal, as I keep saying," he flashed a glance to his step brother and soon to be ex best friend and continued on to explain about Blaine.

When he casually mentioned their date on Friday, Tina, Quinn and Mercedes all squealed and demanded texts after for all of the details, Mike, Sam and Artie all grinned at him and winked. Puck leant over the table and held out his fist. Santana smirked and said 'Wanky' whilst Brittany gushed about how glad she was that Kurt finally had a dolphin friend. The conversation then moved onto Mike and Tina's wedding – he'd proposed a few months ago and they planned to wed in 3 months time. The gathering ended with a toast to the happy couple, them announcing that the entire glee club was _of course _invited and part of the wedding party.

A loud cheer was heard, promises of meeting up before the wedding and all went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>(Sunday)<em>

"Blaine," Mel began, sitting on the couch next to him, "You've been grinning at your phone for… about 2 days now." She sighed, when his grin simply brightened. "Are you like, sexting Kurt or something?" Blaine blushed furiously but shook his head, still smiling.

Mel rolled her eyes, deciding that she needed to know what was making her best friend so happy. She sauntered over to the window of their apartment, looking down at the busy streets for a few moments. _Time for your acting skills Melanie. _

"Oh my god Blaine, it's Kurt!" She shouted, plastering a look of disbelief on her face. Blaine's face morphed into one of delight and shock, promptly dropping his phone and sprinting over to the window. Quick as lightening, Mel jumped over the couch, snatched Blaine's phone and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Blaine barely had time to react, reaching the room after the lock clicked.

"Mel! Give me my phone!" He banged on the door, shouting at her. Mel scrolled through the texts furiously, knowing she only had approximately 30 seconds before Blaine picked the lock. She made a mental note to tease her best friend relentlessly about his cheesy lines he'd used on Kurt and how they were up to five kisses on the end of their messages _already._

An evil grin crept up on her face and she started typing a message quickly. Then the door swung open.

* * *

><p>Kurt's face lit up at Blaine's name popped up on his screen. His brows furrowed as he read the message however.<p>

**Blaine**

**(15:14)**

**HI KURTT ITSMEL BLAINE HASN'T SHUT UP ABODCNASKJVN; X' [PSXCKL**

Kurt chuckled as another text came through.

**Blaine**

**(15:15)**

**ABOUT YoOU ALL WEEEKE'F#;D'GKLERPOJ0938MD**

* * *

><p>Mel held the phone out of Blaine's reach as they stumbled around the bathroom, grabbing and fighting for Blaine's phone. Mel attempted to text Kurt, but with Blaine on her back, wrestling her, spelling and grammar were hard. Hopefully, Kurt would get the general message and ignore the extra letters.<p>

She laughed in triumph as the messages sent and stood up straight, sending Blaine, who was still in a piggy back position on Mel, tumbling into the bath. She smirked mischievously and dropped the phone in Blaine's lap, calling 'You're welcome' as she stalked out of the bathroom. He composed a text quickly, groaning and dropping his head in his hands, cursing the day he met his best friend.

* * *

><p>Kurt wiped tears out of his eyes from silent laughter as he read Blaine's latest text.<p>

**Blaine**

**(15:17)**

**I hate my best friend. **

Mental images of Blaine and Mel fighting flashed into Kurt's mind and he couldn't contain his giggles any longer. Rachel and Finn walked into the living room, giving his a very odd look but that just made him laugh harder. Burt and Carole entered, taking one look at Kurt and shaking their heads fondly. They settled down to open Burt's birthday presents and Kurt was still grinning madly. Burt turned to Carole

If this Blaire makes my kid happy again, he should go for it."

Carole patted his knee and beamed at him.

* * *

><p><em>(Thursday)<em>

Kurt had never been so exhausted in his life. Never. Even when Dylan had kept him at the office practically ALL day and way into the night, he'd never given Kurt so much work to do in such little time. He was writing 4 three-thousand word essays, filing the whole department's paperwork whilst also being the guy who gets coffee and picks up dry cleaning.

All because he had one day off. Not that Kurt regrets it, seeing his family and friends was just the break he needed (and deserved). But when Kurt and Rachel had arrived back in New York at 7pm on Monday evening, they had spent the night unpacking, both going to bed at midnight when they'd finally finished. However, Kurt had to be up 5am to be in work for half past, as part of his promise to his boss for taking the day off. He had worked continuously, only having 10 minutes to go to the toilet, pick at his salad and have a swig of water before going back to work. He'd stumbled in at 9pm and collapsed on the sofa, dead to the world.

Kurt had then woken up and freaked out as he had some research to do for Dylan for tomorrow. Rachel had found him slumped over his laptop, typing furiously at 4am, before dragging him off to bed to sleep for an hour. He was back up at 5, out of the door for quarter past. It was the same this morning, Rachel thought, sat in her pyjama's waiting for Kurt to get home. It was already 9:30pm. She bit her lip, knowing Kurt was going to work himself to the bone, but she couldn't suggest he spend the weekend relaxing – His and Blaine's date was the only thing keeping Kurt going at the moment. _Surely there's a law against working this much?_ She moaned, watching the clock strike 10, t_hen again, Kurt's willing to do anything to be in Dylan's good books for next year_. After a year, any interns had the opportunity to become fashion designers, if the bosses thought they'd worked hard enough. Rachel prayed that Dylan was impressed with Kurt so his year wasn't wasted.

Stopping her thoughts, Kurt stumbled in and dropped his bags. He whimpered and Rachel opened her arms, letting Kurt fall into them and drift off too sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Anyone else seen the videos of Darren singing at that cafe? DRUNK DARREN IS NOW MY FAVOURITE DARREN!**

**Okay, longer chapter, the date! :) I'm away from Wednesday to Saturday, so don't expect many updates. **

**Enjoy! BTW Thank you for the reviews/alerts! You're awesome!**

* * *

><p>Kurt moaned, throwing the seventh pair of extremely skinny jeans onto the floor, muttering to himself. Rachel picked up the latest pair and exclaimed, "What's wrong with these?"<p>

Kurt simply looked at her, raised an eyebrow and told her that the fact she wears white tights means her opinion will be ignored. She huffed and sat down, cross-legged, watching Kurt have a mini breakdown. He was meeting Blaine in…. exactly one hour and he had nothing to wear. Okay, so that's a lie, he had plenty of clothes, definitely more than the average person, but it felt like he had nothing to wear. He disappeared into the closet again and after a few minutes of groans and moans, he made a triumphant sound. A few seconds later, Kurt emerged and Rachel gasped.

Kurt twirled in front of her, silently asking what she thought. He was dressed in dark jeans that looked like they'd been painted on, a white shirt with a grey waistcoat on top, matched with black boots with a buckle that travelled up his lead and stopped at his knees. Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times, and Kurt sighed dramatically, going to walk back into his closet to change.

"No, Wait!" Rachel found her voice, "There's only one way to say this. And I mean this as a friend," Kurt's brows furrowed, "you look hot."

He beamed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, skipping over to the bathroom to fix his hair.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay in the middle of the floor, clothes scattered around him, mumbling incoherently. The words 'Kurt', 'Gorgeous', 'Clothes', 'Don't Know' were being said over and over as Blaine banged his head on the carpet. Mel stood over him, shaking her head and poking him with her foot every few seconds. After Blaine <em>whimpered, <em>Mel sighed, irritated and went to the freezer. She picked up three ice cubes, lifted Blaine's shirt and placed them on his back. He yelped, springing up and glaring at her.

"What was that for?" He picked up the ice-cubes and threw them in her direction, flopping on his bed. He let his head fall into his pillow and gave a long sigh.

"You're pathetic." Mel stated, bluntly. Blaine merely lifted his head and said a weak, "I know."

She shook her head at her best friend, who was now rambling to her that he was going to look a mess and what if Kurt decided he didn't like him? Mel ignored him, knowing that Kurt would be having the same thoughts. Rachel and Mel had spoke of nothing _but_ the two boys over the past week in class, so they both knew how nervous the other was.

She simply passed him his red skinny jeans that cut off at the ankle, a black fitted t-shirt and a colourful bowtie. Blaine dressed obediently, slipping on his black polished shoes aswell. Mel then sat him down, and put a dime-sized amount of hair gel on her palm, spreading it on her hands and running them through Blaine's unruly curls.

Once she was done, she stuffed Blaine's wallet into his pocket, his cell phone into the other and gave him a hug, pushing him out of the door. "Have fun!" She called, and Blaine nodded mutely, his hands shaking slightly as he pressed the elevator button. _Here we go, _he thought, taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Kurt stopped outside 'Caffeine', trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. They had planned to meet in the coffee shop, and then Blaine was taking Kurt out for a movie.<p>

_I could run now. I don't have to go in. I could go home, buy a cat, pack a bag and go to Mexico, Mexico's nice. _Kurt's mind ran through the possible countries he could escape to. He then scolded himself, _this is Blaine, the guy you've been texting for the past week! He's seen you in leather, for god's sake. Man up!_ Kurt took another deep breath and opened the door to the café.

Blaine grinned at him and Kurt smiled back, his nerves flying out of the window. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hey! You look…" Blaine beamed at him, pulling him into a hug. Kurt smelled the coffee, hair gel and something so undeniably **Blaine**. They separated, "Amazing!"

"You too!" Kurt said, raking his eyes up and down Blaine. An awkward silence followed, then they both looked at eachother and cracked up laughing.

"Well, now the ice is broken," Blaine stood, still chuckling and offering his arm out to Kurt, "shall we?" he grinned.

"We shall." Kurt answered, taking the arm and letting Blaine open the door for him on the way out. His insides were dancing as they walked up the street, no-one sparing them a second glance. _This is how New York will always trump Ohio,_ Kurt thought happily.

They walked to the movie theatre and Kurt giggled as he saw what was showing; Aladdin. Blaine grinned at him, "I hope Aladdin's okay. I'm a sucker for a Disney movie and I did my research, and apparently you are too."

Kurt felt his breath leave his body. No-one had ever cared this much, or been to this much effort for Kurt. He blinked back the tears, not wanting to cry in front of Blaine or have to explain his reasons why.

Instead, Kurt simply smiled and said, "Aladdin's amazing. Remind me to buy Rachel a fruit basket" and Blaine sighed dramatically, moaning about how his best spy's cover was blown.

Kurt laughed and they entered the screen, taking their seats at the back.

They both sang along to every song, not even bothering about the strange looks that were thrown their way from the other people in the theatre.

When Aladdin and Jasmine were on the magic carpet, Kurt and Blaine sang along to 'A Whole New World.' However, their eyes were on eachother.

Blaine's hand came up to rest on Kurt's cheek as he sang the line, 'tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?'

Kurt's eyes sparkled and his heart did a back flip, as he joined in on Jasmines part. The song came to an end, and Blaine's eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips for a split second. Kurt's breath hitched and he moved a fraction closer to Blaine. Blaine cupped Kurt's other cheek and started to move in, feeling Kurts breath on his face. Just as their lips were about to meet, a woman whispered 'excuse me' and they moved apart, faces flushing, to let the woman pass.

They continued to shoot glances at eachother, their eyes occasionally meeting and sharing a smile. Kurt was practically buzzing from excitement and he had to resist the urge to stand up and shout his happiness when Blaine leant his arm on the armrest between them, his hand open palm-up and inviting. Kurt simply beamed, keeping his eyes on the screen, but he placed his hand in Blaines and laced their fingers together. Blaine squeezed his hand and their eyes met, a grin being shared.

* * *

><p>After the movie finished and Kurt and Blaine's voices were almost gone from belting out the songs, they made their way out of the theatre. Kurt had lost Blaine's hand as they had exited the building, and he tried to hide his disappointment.<p>

"Fancy a walk?" Blaine asked Kurt, holding out his hand. Kurt bit his lip to stop a squeal from escaping and nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand.

They simply walked in silence, just enjoying eachother's company, their linked hands swinging in-between them. They walked for about 10 minutes, before Blaine led Kurt to a small park and they sat on a bench. Their hands stayed together as Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Well, I think we should do the average first date conversations," Blaine smiled, "favourite colour?"

Kurt debated this, before answering, "Black. It goes with everything." Blaine chuckled, "what about you?"

"Hmmm…" Blaine pondered, his free hand rubbing his chin, "purple!" he settled on happily.

"Okay" Kurt giggled, "Favourite… season?"

"Winter"

"Me too! Why do you like winter?"

"The snow, Christmas, having an excuse to cuddle. And I hate hot weather. It makes my hair go crazy!" Blaine gestured to the currently tamed mop on his head.

Kurt simply giggled and commented on how he was sure his curly hair suited Blaine. They asked a few more questions, like favourite food, musical, artist. Well, the last one created a very heated debate. Gaga vs. Katy Perry.

"Katy Perry is a goddess!"

"GAGA HAS CHANGED MUSIC FOREVER!"

"And Katy hasn't?"

"NO! She sings about kissing girls, California and Vegas! Have you _listened_ to Born This Way?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one, but apart from that, what sort of artist uses the phrase 'cherry cherry boom boom'? That's just ridiculous!"

Kurt simply rolled his eyes, muttering how Lady Gaga would always be better than Katy Perry.

They continued to talk, both of them mentioning glee club and high school. Kurt then asked about past boyfriends and when Blaine tensed visibly, he knew he'd asked the wrong thing. Kurt started to apologize profusely, insisting he didn't have to answer; after all it isn't really any of Kurt's business. Kurt rambled for a few minutes before Blaine smiled at him and held a hand up to stop him talking. Kurt flushed adorably.

"Hey, it's fine, really. I'll tell you eventually, it's just a heavy topic for a first date," Blaine joked winking, and Kurt relaxed, still blushing. However, he then grimaced, asking, "…are you still in love with him?"

Blaine shook his head firmly, "No, it's nothing like that!" and Kurt released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding – As much as Kurt liked Blaine, if he was hung up on another guy, then this would be their last date.

They took a slow walk and ended up outside Kurt's apartment.

"I had fun tonight Blaine, thank you" Kurt said, rummaging in his pocket for his key. Blaine beamed at him, "Me too. Can we do this again? Soon?" he asked, his eyes widening and he looked like a puppy.

"Definitely." Kurt answered, taking great delight in the way Blaine's face lit up. Blaine brought Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently. Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine's eye's found his. They inched in closer, Blaine stopped a few centimetres away from Kurt's mouth, silently telling Kurt to make the final move. Kurt closed the distance between them quickly and their lips moved together in perfect synchronization. Kurt could feel his body buzzing, his head began to spin and he sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. They continued to kiss; tasting eachother for the first time and both had fireworks going off in their minds. Then, when the need for oxygen grew too strong to ignore, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Wow." Blaine breathed, his eyes glistening.

"Wow." Kurt agreed, moving his hands away from around Blaine's neck and to open the door. "Call me."

"I promise," Blaine grinned, watching Kurt open the door, "Good night Kurt."

"Good night Blaine." Kurt replied, smiling one last time before he disappeared into his apartment. Blaine stood still for a minute, his hand moving to his lips disbelievingly. He then did a silent victory sprinkler dance, cheering silently, before composing himself and walking home.

* * *

><p>Kurt closed the door and fell back against it. He then skipped into the living room, where Rachel was stood, waiting for him to speak. He simply ran and gave her a hug, squeezing her tightly and spinning her round, giggling madly.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"Raaaaaach?" Kurt called from the kitchen. He walked into the cramped living room to where Rachel was sitting with her feet up, a copy of Kurt's latest vogue under her nose.

It had been two weeks since Blaine and Kurt's first date and things were going swimmingly. They'd been on four more dates and both Blaine and Kurt had ended the nights feeling like they were on cloud nine. They haven't done more than make out but neither of the boys mind. It was currently Thursday in the hummelberry household and on the Friday, Blaine was coming over to their apartment.

Rachel gave a hum in response to Kurt, not looking up from her magazine. He lifted his best friend's legs up, plonked on the sofa next to her and pulled her feet into his lap. He started absentmindedly stroking her ankles and she nudged him as a cue to start talking.

"Well..." He started, "I invited Blaine over here tomorrow… like, to the apartment." Rachel merely smiled and said, "That's great…what's up? Nervous?"

"No! I mean, not really. But do you think you could… umm, could you, maybe, go awa- no that's not what I meant! Umm, I-I well… I umm," He stuttered and Rachel grinned evilly behind her Vogue before setting an innocent expression and looking at Kurt curiously.

"Could you…" Kurt started again, but then noticed the playful glint in the brunette's eyes. "Rachel Berry! That was cruel! You know what I'm going too ask!" he slapped her knee fondly, "So will you?"

"Will I leave you and Blaine all alone in our apartment where inappropriate things could occur?" She asked dramatically, holding a hand to her heart and gasping, "Sure. I'll go visit Mel." She shrugged and continued reading.

Kurt beamed and said thank you. They then sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. Rachel spoke first.

"So, are you two 'official' yet?"

"…I don't know. I was hoping to talk about it tomorrow actually." Kurt said, an anxious look sweeping across his face. Rachel simply squeezed his shoulder and spoke, trying to be reassuring, "It'll be fine! But if all goes well and you feel like celebrating, keep it to your room, okay?" she winked, lightening the mood.

Kurt flushed and mumbled colourful language under his breath, but didn't deny. They both laughed before a serious expression came over Rachel's face.

She put down her magazine and swung her legs from Kurt's lap, reaching for his hands and looking him dead in the eye.

"Are you sure you want this? I mean, you haven't had a guy back to the apartment sine Oscar, and, well, look how that ended."

Kurt quickly jumped to Blaine's defence, explaining how Blaine is actually gay and not just leading Kurt on, as Oscar had.

It still hurts Kurt, every now and then, when he thinks of Oscar. The pain, hurt, betrayal and _embarrassment. _He was the first person to show any kind of romantic interest in Kurt and it hadn't taken long for him to fall hook, line and sinker for the boy. A few months of dates, promises of love and meeting eachother's friends, Kurt had given himself fully to Oscar, giving him something that only he would have – Kurt's virginity.

Then, to have his world come crashing down a day later, seeing Oscar in a lip-lock with a female. There had been a lot of screaming, tears and confessions and Kurt finally found the truth. The whole relationship had been a bet, to see how long it would take Oscar to get into Kurt's pants.

Kurt had been so devastated that he'd stayed in bed for a full week, moisturising routine be damned. Thank god he had some holidays to take from work, or he would've lost his job. He only emerged when Rachel was out, too embarrassed to face her, thinking of how he used to gush about Oscar and how the whole thing was a scam.

Another week of this and Rachel bumped into Oscar in the street. She had slapped him in front of everyone, and this is where Kurt got his strength to move on.

He no longer harboured any feelings for the backstabber, that's for sure.

However, that's why Kurt had yet to tell Blaine about Oscar. One, he didn't want Blaine's pity. Two, he didn't want to seem pathetic. And finally, he simply didn't want to talk about it.

XXX

"Why hello there," Blaine grinned and greeted Kurt as he opened the door, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed on his chest.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but leaned forward to kiss Blaine hello. They parted and walked into the kitchen with linked hands. "Drink?" Kurt asked looking to the boy behind him, and Blaine replied with 'Coffee please.' They stood in silence for a few moments as Kurt set the kettle to boil.

"So, what're the plans for tonight?" Blaine asked, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as he reached into a top cupboard for some mugs.

"Well, I was thinking movie marathon? Maybe a certain boy wizard? " Kurt asked grinning because he knew Blaine adored Harry Potter. He set the mugs on the counter and leaning back into Blaine's embrace.

Blaine's eyes lit up and he pressed a kiss against Kurt's neck. He shivered at the sensation and could feel Blaine's breath hitch in his ear. Kurt smirked, turning in Blaine's arms.

He attached their mouths immediately, drawing a moan from Blaine as he pushed Kurt against the counter and his tongue into Kurt's mouth, tangling his fingers through his gorgeously thick hair.

The kettle started bubbling behind them and Kurt groaned as he pulled away from Blaine, glaring at the appliance for ruining the moment. Blaine chuckled and crossed his arms, waiting patiently.

He prepared their coffees and walked into the lounge, Blaine following. Blaine sat on the sofa as Kurt fiddled around with the DVD player. He pressed play on the remote and the Warner Bros. logo came onto the screen. Kurt stood and bit his lip, debating where to sit. _…How does one go about initiating a cuddle? _Kurt thought, but had his question answered as Blaine patted the cushion next to him. Kurt sighed happily and sat down, his heart fluttering as Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. He laid his head on Blaine and snuggled into the boy's chest, breathing in his unique scent. Blaine's arms tightened on him as Albus Dumbledore arrived on Privet Drive.

They were both silent as the movie played on; pausing only to laugh at eachother as both of them tried to hide their tears when Harry looked into the Mirror of Erised.

Somewhere between the Devil's Snare and Wizard Chess game, Kurt felt his eyelids go heavy as his exhaustion from the past week of work crept up on him. He tried to fight of the overwhelming wave of lethargy but was unable to do so and succumbed into sleep.

XXX

Blaine's heart almost melted. Kurt was fast asleep on his chest, breathing slightly heavier than normal. He looked so adorable and innocent, face completely relaxed and mouth slightly open.

As Blaine decided to let him sleep and wake him up for the second movie, he simply squeezed Kurt gently, receiving a content sigh from the boy.

As Harry climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and waved goodbye to Hagrid, Blaine looked at the sleeping man next to him and smiled.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, shaking him gently. Kurt's breath hitched and he snuggled deeper into Blaine's chest, holding him even tighter than before. Blaine didn't have the heart to wake him up – he looked so peaceful.

Blaine hugged Kurt to his chest, resting his cheek in his hair and letting the other boy's soft breathing lull him to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm a bad person! I'm sorry for the wait. Truly.**

**This is slightly shorter and fluffy. It has more dialogue.**

**I'll try and update more often. And make longer chapters...**

**but in the meantime, I will be constantly checking if "A Change In Weather" updates.**

* * *

><p>Blaine frowned, opening his eyes sleepily. It took a few moments of confused blinking and thinking before he remembered where he was. He moved to sit up but was stopped.<p>

Stopped, by the body of one Kurt Hummel, who was now sprawled on top of Blaine, legs tangled together, faces less than an inch apart. Blaine smiled.

His eyes moved to the window and he could see it was still dark outside. Obviously they hadn't been asleep for long. His eyes flicked to the TV, which was stuck on the menu of Harry Potter.

As carefully as he could, he manoeuvred his way from under Kurt and stood up, stretching.

A fleck of white grabbed his attention from out of the window, and it was all Blaine could do to not squeal. _He loved snow. _

"Kurt!" Blaine called.

Kurt stirred sleepily and Blaine felt marginally guilty, but his excitement overruled.

"Kurt! It's snowing! Come on!"

"…wha-Blaine? What're you doing?"

Blaine buttoned up his coat and tugged on his gloves.

"It's snowing, and we are going to go out and play in it." He said, matter-of-factly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"So, two men, in their twenties, are going to go out and play in the snow at… 11pm at night?"

"…Yes?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but walked to his bedroom and piled on the layers of clothing anyway.

Five minutes and many complaints from Kurt later, Blaine was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Come oooon Kurt!"

He hesitated, "I don't think we should."

Blaine's face went into an expression of shock. "Kurt Hummel! Its _snow!_" he exclaimed, like that solved everything. "Live a little!" Blaine pouted.

Kurt froze. Those words had been said to him before, by Oscar. He drew in a deep breath and schooled his features into a smile. "FINE!"

Blaine cheered and swung the door open, grabbing Kurt's hand and skipping out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"LOOK KURT! SNOW ANGELS!"<p>

"Blaine, you're like a 5 year old."

"5 and a half."

"Whatever, still a child."

"Is that so?" Blaine picked up a ball of snow, throwing and catching it in his hand.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kurt pointed a threatening finger to Blaine.

"I never back down from a dare."

Blaine paused, then aimed. Kurt felt the wave of ice hit his face, not unlike all the slushies he'd experienced in high school, but more pleasant.

"You're dead Anderson!" Kurt roared, picking up lumps of snow and lobbing them in Blaine's direction.

"Bring it Hummel!" he challenged.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, throwing another snowball. It hit the top of Blaine's head, sending ice down into his coat.

Blaine yelped and started to run away, before throwing himself to the floor, cackling. Kurt ran after him, but tripped and fell. They lay next to eachother, panting and giggling.

Blaine turned his head and met Kurt's gaze.

"That was fun."

"It was. More than I expected actually."

Blaine merely smiled and reached for Kurt's hand, linking their fingers together. Kurt sighed contentedly. It didn't matter that they were two freezing, grown men lying in the middle of the pavement with patches of snow around them. Kurt didn't even think about his outfit or hair, he focused on the man in front of him.

Kurt leaned forward, threading his fingers through Blaine's curls and pressing their lips together. They kissed lazily for a few minutes.

Kurt sucked Blaine's bottom lip and nibbled slightly, drawing a moan from him.

They broke apart and stared at eachother for a few minutes. Kurt felt a surge of panic rush through him.

He jumped up and brushed himself off. Blaine frowned but followed.

"We should go back in." Kurt avoided eye contact.

"…Okay." Blaine agreed, holding his hand out for Kurt to hold.

They walked back towards Kurt's building, hands linked, in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Super short chapter - the shortest yet! But I have four reasons.

Number 1, it's actually my birthday tomorrow, so I was celebrating and had no time! D:

Number 2, EXAMS EXAMS EXAMS EXAMS. they suck, but they've gotta be done.

Number 3, This is just a filler chapter - it sets up the next chapter nicely :)

Number 4, the most exciting reason, i'm working on a new story! It is currently in the process of being written/beta-d,

because I want to just be able to update it, instead of writing every chapter after I update. If that made sense.

-i'm going to put the summary of my new story at the bottom and tell me what you think!

Okay. I'll shut up now because this a/n is longer than the chapter.

* * *

><p>Rachel hid her smile behind her cup of coffee. She met Mel's eyes across the coffee shop and Mel shook her head, smiling.<p>

'They're like this all the time' was the silent message sent between the two girls.

"Just try it!" Blaine pouted, turning the full puppy dog expression on.

"No! Don't look at me like that!" Kurt huffed, cursing the fact that Blaine knew he couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes.

"Why won't you just try?"

"Whipped cream is just… sugar!"

"Pleaaaaaaase Kurtiepie!" Blaine begged, holding his cup out.

"Never call me Kurtiepie again and I will."

"Deal." Blaine grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes fondly as Kurt lifted Blaine's drink to his mouth and sipped. He moaned appreciatively and Blaine smirked smugly, though looking a little flustered at the sounds coming from Kurt's mouth.

"You've got a little…" Blaine gestured to Kurt's chin.

"Wha-Oh. Right, thanks." A flush worked its way up Kurt's cheeks as he tried to wipe the whipped cream.

"Wait, let me…" Blaine reached over and used his thumb to clean it off, never breaking eye contact.

They sat and stared into eachother's eyes for a few minutes, before Rachel cleared her throat. It was all in good nature though, as Rachel really liked Blaine (one could even say they were best friends) and was satisfied Kurt finally looked healthy and happy again.

They both averted their eyes quickly, drinking from their respective cups. Rachel burst into laughter.

Another chair was pulled to their little table by Mel, who was now on her break.

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to get a cavity."

The boys blushed and Rachel giggled again, knowing Mel was only teasing. Mel was also extremely happy that their best friends seemed to like eachother so much.

"We still on for tomorrow night?" Mel asked, snatching Blaine's cup of hot chocolate and sipping from it. He swatted at her hand playfully, but let her continue.

"Sure. But Dylan's probably going to keep me late, so I won't be there until 7 ish." Kurt shrugged, like this was no big deal.

Rachel and Blaine both frowned, whilst Mel reached over and patted Kurt's hand sympathetically. All three still thought Dylan was over-working Kurt, but any time they attempted to talk about it, Kurt would change the subject quickly.

"Okay, well we'll go down at half 6 and meet you there?" Rachel suggested, Blaine and Mel nodding in reply. The group of four were planning to go to a new bar, which were having a karaoke night.

"Sorted! Right, I need to go back to work." Kurt stood and hugged the girls' good bye.

He leaned forward, pecked Blaine on the lips and walked towards the door.

"Bye babe." Blaine called after him. He sighed happily, watching Kurt saunter down the street towards his building.

Rachel and Mel made it thirty seconds before they started waggling their eyebrows at Blaine and giggling childishly.

Blaine was too much in a daze to notice.

* * *

><p>When Dalton and McKinley tied at Sectionals, the SCA (School Choir Association) decided to send them to a three-month camp to see who would be competing at Regionals. Let the madness begin!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy!

Oh, and a little snippet of my new story at the bottom again!;)

disclaimer, I don't own glee.

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes swept across the bar and towards the door. He sighed.<p>

Rachel reached over the table and patted his hand sympathetically. It was already 7:45pm. 45 minutes after Kurt said he was going to get here.

_Stupid, pig-headed Dylan, its Friday night for gods' sake! Keeping Kurt late on a Friday, hmph, _Blaine grumbled to himself.

Mel returned to the table with a large book in one hand and tequila in the other.

"Song selection time! You aren't getting out of this Blainey!" she giggled, thrusting the book and winking at him.

Rachel brightened immediately and started scribbling down songs she simply _had _to sing, insisting on doing at least three duets with Mel, Blaine and Kurt when he arrived.

_If he arrived,_ Blaine thought, grumpily. It's not that he was mad at Kurt, but furious at his boss who kept him at work so long.

Mel and Rachel ran to the DJ with a pile of song requests in their hands and Blaine was subjected to a stern look from his two best friends – pick a song or face the consequences.

Reluctantly, Blaine started flipping through the song book, skimming over some of the titles, trying to find one to his liking.

"Mmm, I think I know a song for you." A low mumble came from behind Blaine, sending shivers down his spine. He turned his head to meet the gaze of his boyfriend, looking thoroughly apologetic.

"I'm so sorry! Dylan gave me some last minute filing to do," Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair saved for him.

"Its fine, you're here now." Blaine flashed a grin and leaned over to kiss Kurt, "Now, what song were you going to say?"

"Teenage Dream of course," Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder fondly, "it's the only Katy Perry song I can stand."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but grinned, writing the song choice on a piece of paper.

Mel and Rachel returned to the table and greeted Kurt.

"Kurty, I want a song with you tonight!" Mel pouted, mirroring an expression that Blaine used often.

Kurt chuckled and nodded his agreement, accepting a drink. The man on the stage declared karaoke open, and the club cheered.

"First up," he continued, "we have Rachel and… Kurt, singing 'Defying Gravity'!"

Kurt's mouth dropped open and Rachel shrugged sheepishly.

"I was hoping you'd be here in time for that."

Kurt attempted to scowl, but was finding it difficult to hide his pleasure. He grabbed Rachel's hand and they bounded towards the stage. Mel frowned, wondering how Kurt would handle singing such a high notes.

She voiced this thought to Blaine, who simply stroked her hand. _Oh, how much she had to learn._

And when Mel's mouth comically dropped open as Kurt and Rachel both hit the high F, Blaine wished he'd have recorded it.

* * *

><p>An hour later and the club consisted of only Kurt, Mel, Rachel, Blaine and around three other people.<p>

It seems some customers had grown tired of the four hogging the karaoke and had left. Not that this was a bad thing – on the contrary, it means they can sing as much as they'd like.

Many musical numbers later, Kurt and Rachel were almost bouncing in their seats having found something they had performed in their high school glee club among the available songs. They immediately wrote down the titles.

However, one person had yet to sing. Blaine.

He'd been getting increasingly nervous for his slip of paper with 'teenage dream' written on it to get picked, not wanting to disappoint.

The DJ, looking tired of the same people turning up at his booth, announced, "Blaine, singing teenage dream by Katy Perry."

With Mel and Rachel's encouraging cheers and Kurt's affectionate hand squeeze, Blaine made his way to the stage. He tried to not the think of the fact this was the first time Kurt would hear him sing properly.

_Snap out of it Blaine, you're a performer._

"Have you got a guitar here?" he asked, hopeful. Playing with his guitar was more comfortable for Blaine.

The DJ nodded, looking slightly confused, but gestured to a beautiful black acoustic guitar.

Blaine nodded his thanks, picked up the instrument, and sat on the stool.

He started to pluck at the strings, closing his eyes and letting the music wash over him as he so rarely let himself do.

Work as a musician was mostly playing the same songs, over and over. It was hard to put emotion into some of the things he was forced into performing.

"You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on," Blaine sang, at a slower pace than the original song, "You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,"

Kurt gasped, surprised and entranced at how Blaine simply sat rocking to the music, eyes shut and seemingly lost in the words.

"I know you get me," and he sang the words, "So I let my walls come down." Blaine's eyes snapped open and stared straight into Kurts.

"Before I met you, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine," Blaine smiled shyly, "valentine."

Kurt sat straighter in his seat, drinking in Blaine's every move, not willing to break the eye contact.

Mel and Rachel looked at the two boys fondly, lost in their own world.

A fast movement caught Rachel's eye and she turned her head, opening for her eyes to widen and her mouth to drop open.

"What's wrong?" Mel asked, frowning slightly.

Rachel simply shook her head, not able to reply, too busy asking herself, _why? Why here? Why now? _

Because, in the doorway, stood Oscar.

* * *

><p>From chapter 1;<p>

He peered over to the other coach, noticing that the Warblers had also arrived.

Kurt watched the lead singer, _the hot one_ a voice in his mind supplied, bend over and pick up a duffel bag. Kurt bit his lip and averted his eyes.

However, the girls had a different, more vocal, reaction.

"Damn that boy is some fine male specimen." Mercedes commented, Tina humming in agreement.

"He's a little short." Quinn commented, scrunching her nose before shrugging and attaching herself to Finn's arm.

"Wasn't he in Lord of the Rings?" Brittany asked to no-one in particular, and Santana simply shook her head and took Brittany's hand and led her over to a small log cabin, labelled 'reception'.


	18. Chapter 18

"If looks could kill…" Mel said, chuckling nervously, quite intimidated by the glare Rachel was giving, "Do you know that guy?"

Rachel's eyes snapped to Mel, who she had forgotten was still sitting next to her and her eyes narrowed.

"You could say that."

She craned her neck to peak at Kurt, making sure he wasn't watching.

However, it seemed Kurt was too immersed in the song and Blaine, who was also watching his boyfriend with an equally dopey love-struck expression on his face.

She looked back to Oscar, who was deep in conversation with two other men stood next to him. She wondered whether he had seen Kurt yet. Her gut instinct was telling her not.

_Good, _Rachel thought, _it'll buy me some time. Like HELL am I going to let the just-developed romance between my two best gay boy friends be ruined by an old __fake__ flame! Who does the universe think I am?_

She leant over and whispered a quick, 'cover for me' into Mel's ear and stormed across the room to Oscar, in a true Rachel Berry fashion.

The man stood next to her target elbowed him as she approached, looking slightly confused as why Rachel looked so, murderous.

Oscar turned, mid-laugh from his previous conversation. His face fell and was immediately void of colour as he makes eye contact with Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said angrily, getting straight to the point and jabbing a finger into his chest with every word.

Oscar cleared his throat and slapped a half smile on his face.

"Don't worry babe, this was accidental. I didn't know you'd be here." He replied, slightly defensive, though he was now smirking.

"Well leave." Rachel demands, "Right now. Before Kurt sees you." She adds.

"Kurt's here?" Oscar's eyes sweep the bar and he spots him on stage with Blaine, still singing and wrapped up in their own world.

"Damn," Oscar lets out a low whistle, "That boy has grown up. I thought he was attractive before, but now…" he trailed off, gaze still lingering on Kurt.

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she started gaping.

"Close your mouth sweetheart," Oscar's smirk got wider, "Yep; what you're thinking is correct. I'm bi."

Rachel's mouth drops open even further, if that's possible.

Oscar stars into space, as though pondering a deep thought.

"I wonder if Kurt would ever give me a second chance," He winked, "if you know what I mean."

Rachel felt a flare of anger and searched the bar desperately. She spots the soda hose behind the bar and grabs it, pressing the button quickly and drowning Oscar in the liquid.

And when Kurt asks her later why she smells like diet coke, she simply shrugs.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days had past and now Blaine was starting to worry.

Kurt hadn't replied to his last text, over 48 hours ago. _Am I being clingy? Is that what it is? _Blaine asked himself, _he's probably just been busier at work. Not that he could physically BE much busier. Or maybe he's just ignoring you? _He shook off this thought, though racking his brains for things he could've done to annoy or upset Kurt. He couldn't think of anything.

He sighed and attempted to concentrate on the TV, which was showing re-runs of friends. His knee tapped and his hand twitched towards his phone.

Sighing impatiently, he gave in and checked his messages again, just incase he missed Kurt's text. But, nothing.

This was very unlike Kurt. They usually exchanged at least 20 texts a day, mostly calling once or twice after work. Two whole days without contact wasn't good.

He tried to call Kurt's cell, getting the answering machine.

Blaine frowned. _Maybe I should just go check on him? That's not… creepy is it? No, no it isn't._

He grabbed his coat and car keys before he could talk himself out of it and was at Kurt and Rachel's apartment within 10 minutes.

He only hesitated slightly before knocking on the door.

It flung open, revealing a very relieved Rachel.

"Thank GOD! I've been waiting for you to turn up!" She exclaimed in a low voice, a sad look on her face whilst she grabbed Blaine by the sleeve and dragged him inside.

Blaine frowned, but didn't get time to speak before Rachel opened her mouth again, "Has he contacted you at all?"

"No," he shook off his coat, "Why what's wrong?" a flare of concern spiked in Blaine's chest.

"It's the 19th." Rachel stated, as if this explained everything.

"And…"

"Didn't he tell you?" Rachel gasped slightly, and at Blaine's shake of his head continued, "It's his Mothers birthday."

Blaine's mouth dropped open and a wash of sadness overcame him. He knew about Kurt's mum of course, and suddenly felt selfish that this thought hadn't even crossed his mind, that Blaine had believed Kurt had not answered his phone because of him.

"He always calls in sick for these few days. He doesn't like to be with company." She nodded at Blaine, "However, I think he'll be happy that you're here."

Blaine nodded, slightly unsure, not wanting to upset Kurt further by his presence, but wanting to comfort him.

Rachel pointed to Kurt's bedroom door and Blaine took the hint, moving towards it and opening the door slowly.

Kurt was sat on his bed, back to the door, several photo albums spread in front of him.

"I'm not hungry Rachel." Kurt sniffled but Blaine didn't respond.

Instead, he climbed on the bed, sitting behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist in a tight embrace.

Kurt tensed at the contact, and then relaxed as he realised who it was. Blaine pulled Kurt against his chest and manoeuvred them until he was leant on the headboard, Kurt in between his legs.

Silent tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks, but Blaine simply squeezed him tighter, kissing his hair and making quiet, comforting noises.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered a little while later, "I should've told you, I just… couldn't."

Blaine gave a broken sigh, "Oh Kurt. I just want to take care of you."

This seemed like the wrong thing to say, as it made Kurt cry even harder, but he turned in Blaine's arms.

He brought their lips together, Blaine tasting the slightly salty flavour of Kurt's tears, and said, "Thank you."

Blaine's eyes caught the photos still scattered on the bed.

"She's beautiful."

Kurt nodded, laughing wetly.

He pulled Blaine horizontally and they lay, wrapped up in eachother's embrace.

That's how Rachel found them a few hours later, fast asleep, and turned the lamp off, thanking the day she and Mel decided to introduce the boys to eachother.


	20. Chapter 20

**I am an awful person - I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY! This is a bad, short update. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just not in a writing mood. I'm feeling a little like Kurt at the moment, working around the clock. I'm exhausted. But you don't care about that! On with the chapter! Sorry for leaving it at a weird place, but.. I don't know, I don't have an excuse. It just finishes in a strange place.  
>Also, due to exams and a recent dance production i'm taking part in, I have no time to write, so I wouldn't expect an update in the next month... Sorry!:(<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Deep breaths Blaine, deep breaths. <em>

_He's not a monster; he's your boyfriend's father. You can do this._

_Be dapper and act normal. _

_Oh my god I can't do this._

"Blaine. Stop freaking out." Kurt scolded him lightly, seeing the internal worry going on inside Blaine's head, "He's going to love you! Why are you so worried anyway?"

"He's your father, Kurt! He needs to like me!" Blaine stressed, groaning slightly.

Kurt's face softened- Blaine was doing this because it was important to Kurt.

Blaine undid his seatbelt with a determined face.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Kurt nodded, trying not to laugh as he stepped out of the car and heard Blaine let out a final nervous squeak.

They joined hands and walked up to the door, Kurt taking his key and opening it.

With one last reassuring squeeze to the hand, they walked in.

"KURT!" Three voices exclaimed, before Kurt was tackled by Finn, who seemed to get more and more eager every time he came to visit.

Kurt laughed and hugged him back, embracing Carole and Burt in turn. He stepped back and beckoned Blaine forward.

"Dad, Carole, Finn. This is Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt reddened slightly but a grin lit up his face.

"It's lovely to meet you dear." Carole said, smiling in her motherly-way and giving the surprised Blaine an unexpected hug.

"You too – you have a lovely home."

"Thank you! Your highness himself decorated it himself" she jerked her head in Kurt's direction and winked.

"Hey dude," Finn held out his fist and Blaine touched it hesitantly, "I'm Finn. It's nice to put a name to a face that I've been hearing about for months on the phone." He rolled his eyes as Kurt screeched, "FINN!" and smacked his arm.

"Nice to meet you, Finn."

Burt stepped forward and crossed his arms threateningly, standing in front of Blaine. Kurt tsked and laughed, "Dad, stop scaring him."

Burt cracked a small smile and held his hand out, which Blaine accepted.

"Nice to meet you son." He tightened his grip on Blaine's hand further, "You better treat my boy right."

Blaine, although he was ready to wet himself, stood firmly and stared into Burt's eyes, "I will, I promise sir."

Burt searched his face before grunting in approval and moving away. Blaine sighed subtly in relief and Kurt fought a laugh. He knew his dad could be intimidating.

XXX

Rachel waved enthusiastically from their table in breadstix. She had travelled down with Kurt and Blaine, but was staying with her own family.

Blaine leaned in to Kurt, whispering, "How many more important people am I meeting this trip?" making Kurt chuckle and then drag him by their linked hands to the table full with New Directions.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here, Hummel? In a recent production of Lord Of The Rings is he?"


End file.
